Kix Club Season 1: Return of the Fengari
by Desiree Sparx
Summary: Sandra, a fairy who journeys to Alfea, forms a legacy to live up to the Winx: Kix Club. But the Fengari, evil men who were banished to the three moons of Terra for their sinister acts, have reformed and grown, escaping their captivity. The Kix will have to find the strength and courage within to fight the Fengari, and save the world before it's too late. Rated T. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Kix Club Season 1: Return of the Fengari

Chapter 1 / Welcome To Alfea

 **A/N: hello! Look, a Winx Club fanfiction! This story may not be perfect, but I try my best to make it the best I can, using correct grammar, spelling and punctuation. If there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance. Also, I am planning on making a Deviantart account so that I can post drawing of the characters, so you know what they look like. I will keep you updated on that throughout the story :) Enjoy, and please review!**

The inhabitants of the planet Terra were in a particular good mood. The sun had been shining all day, and birds were singing from the tallest tree tops. Young children would be swimming, and eating ice creams, whilst adults sipped their drinks with their shades on. It was a beautiful day, really. Trees were swaying in the gentle wind.

Sandra was enjoying herself on this very day, basking in the sunlight as she splayed herself out on the grass in her garden. The heat was unlike anything they'd had before; usually it was only mildly hot on Terra. For some reason this year was different.

 _It's strange_ , Sandra thought, _the sudden heat. We've never had anything like it_. She pondered over it for a few more moments, then decided to put her mind at ease and store it for later. Her dad would know the answer; he knew the answer to everything.

"Hey." Fern, Sandra's younger sister, skipped over, grinning. "Dad decided to make a big dinner, since school starts in two days."

"That's sweet of him," Sandra said. "Maybe we should help him."

Fern groaned. "No, please! I just finished cleaning my room, I don't want to have to help with dinner as well. You can do it, but I won't come with you."

"Fine." Sandra rolled her eyes. "Enjoy the last moments of sunshine." She pushed herself up by her elbows and then slipped into the cool house. The air was refreshing compared to outside, and Sandra found herself standing for a moment to absorb it.

"S!" Stan and Brock, her twin older brothers, shook her shoulders, bringing her back to reality.

"What?" she asked wearily.

"Did Fern tell you yet? Dad's _cooking_ ," Stan announced loudly, gesturing wildly.

"Yes, Fern told me," Sandra replied. "In fact, I'm going now to go and help him cook. You guys want to help as well?"

"No way, little sis," Brock chuckled. "Have fun, though." The two boys laughed and wandered off, leaving Sandra to make her way quietly to the kitchen. Her dad was inside, cursing as pots and dishes floated around him in the air.

"Dad, are you using magic?" Sandra's voice frightened him, and the kitchenware fell to the ground. Her dad sighed, but he'd placed an anti-shattering enchantment on them.

"Hey, darling." He sounded tired. Over-worked, probably. "I was trying to cook, because I know that Maddy used to love that, but I couldn't do it so I tried a little magic but it was still so stressful and—"

"Woah, calm down," Sandra said soothingly. "Dad, it's okay. You don't have to cook like that, you can use magic. There's nothing wrong with that. Anyway, I came to help."

"Oh, thanks, S," her dad sighed contentedly. "I'm trying to make pizza. Your mother ate it once on an inter-dimensional trip to Earth, said it was the best thing she'd ever eaten." He paused. They were both silent for a while. He cleared his throat. "She'd be proud of us, doing this for her. If only we'd done it when she was still here."

It was beginning to get uncomfortable, and Sandra could feel the tears threatening to spill, so she suddenly chirped, "let's get started, then."

They cooked, laughing and dancing to music as they passed ingredients to each other and flipped the pizza bases in the air. They made four in total, and soon they were done.

"Dinner's ready," Sandra hollered down the stairs. She heard the sound of thundering footsteps on the stairs, and suddenly Stan and Brock burst in, followed closely by Fern. They sat down to the table and dug in. Stan frowned at it at first, but then took a tentative bite and wolfed all his slices.

"That was great," Brock said afterwards, once all the plates had been put away.

"It was a joint effort," her dad answered, smiling at his family. "But, I think it's bedtime now."

They all groaned, annoyance etched in their faces. They didn't put up a fight, though, because they knew how tired their dad was, so they all headed up.

"Sandra, can you wait a moment?" her dad asked quietly. Sandra nodded and hung back as her siblings went to bed.

"What's up, dad?" Sandra queried, wringing her hands nervously. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"No, no," her dad laughed heartily. "Not at all. You're safe. I just...have a surprise for you. Please, sit down. I have a feeling you'll need something solid beneath you."

Sandra obliged. "Okay. You're kind of worrying me now."

"There's nothing to worry about," her dad insisted. "I have something important to tell you. You know how you were going to start attending Terra's Boarding Academy for Gifted Youngsters?" He waited for a confirming nod from his daughter. "Right, well, you're not going there anymore. And you won't be going to Everwood High, either. Or Clifftop Prep School."

"Wait, so where will I go to school?" Sandra demanded, slightly panicked. "You don't expect me to stay at home and be homeschooled, do you? What about making friends and seeing my friends and having human interaction and—"

"Stop." Her dad raised his hand, and Sandra fell silent. "You will be going to school, I guarantee you that. You'll be going to a school on another planet."

"Another planet?" Sandra echoed. "But where? With who? What if I need you? Where, again? What if something happens to you and I'm not there to see you and then—"

"Sandra, listen to me," her dad pleaded. "You have heard of Magix, I'm sure. It's a planet with three of the most valued schools in the galaxy. Alfea is the boarding school for fairies. It has produced some of the most incredible fairies; you've heard of the Winx Club, right? They went there, about twenty years ago." Sandra didn't mention how the Winx had gone missing ten years ago, and been supposed dead. "Your mother also went there. Anyway, it's the best school for fairies around."

"Dad," Sandra interrupted impatiently. "Where are you going with this?"

"Sandra." Her dad folded his hands, trying to keep them still. "You're going to go. You're going to go to Alfea."

 **OoOoO**

Sandra was packing her bag eagerly, shoving shirts, shorts, pants, dresses and all sorts of shoes into her suitcase. She remembered times when her mother had told her about her own adventures at Alfea, how she'd defeated many villains and made wonderful life-long friends. So many memories had been told by her mother.

But to Sandra Alfea used to be just a fantasy. She'd never imagined she could've ended up at the place where her mother had gone, it seemed like an unrealistic childish dream. Now, however, Sandra _was_ fulfilling her dream. She rubbed the locket around her neck.

"I will make you proud," she whispered. She closed her eyes, took several deep breaths, then slipped outside onto her balcony. The stars glittered like jewels in the inky black sky. A few witches flew in the sky, laughing and doing tricks on their brooms.

The moons were glowing softly. Sandra stared at it for a moment. Usually, dark spots could be seen in the center of each of them, but tonight they weren't visible. Sandra thought it very strange, and slightly worrying, but since there was no need to worry unless the alarm sounded, she decided to forget about it. Another thing to add to the list she needed to ask her dad about.

"If only mom were here," she whispered wistfully into the night air. "Oh, mom, I miss you so much! Are you up there, somewhere? Looking down on me, perhaps? Wishing you could be here, too? Or is it nice up there, in the clouds, surrounded by stars?" She shook her head. "Who am I kidding, talking to the night. She isn't there."

Sandra turned her back and collapsed onto her bed. Tomorrow was a big day, and she was going to need all the sleep she could get.

 **OoOoO**

"Are you ready?" Fern was rocking eagerly on the balls of her feet at the foot of Sandra's bed. Sandra herself had just got up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"No." Her voice sounded as hoarse as it felt. "But at least I'm not going to school here. Alfea...it's such a legendary place. I can't wait."

"Do you think one day _I'll_ get to go there?" Fern asked earnestly, her big eyes keen with hope.

Sandra smiled. "I don't see why not." She got up and stretched. "I'm going to get changed now. I'll see you downstairs in a bit."

Fern nodded, giggled, and left. Sandra smiled to herself and pulled on her crop top, shorts and heels. Her favorite outfit by far. She only hoped she'd do well at Alfea; there were lots of expectations to live up to.

"Sandra, come on, we're going to be late soon!" her dad shouted. Sandra jumped, startled, and raced to shovel down a waffle and then follow her dad to the spaceport. They checked in her bags, and finally Sandra stood with her dad. She had to go through security, but her dad couldn't come with her. Signs flashed on the walls reading, **No Magic, Please**.

"I'm so proud to see you go to Alfea," her dad murmured. "Just like your mother."

Sandra took his hand. "Thank you, dad. It means a lot to me. I can't wait. This opportunity...it means a lot to me."

"You have fun, kiddo." Her dad nodded sheepishly. "Maybe I can come visit you sometime or other. And remember, stay safe and work hard. You'll do great."

Sandra hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go. Eventually they pried apart, and the sad fairy checked through security and took the portal to her gate. There she waited until the boarding call, and, holding back a sob as she looked at her planet, boarded the inter-planet spaceship.

 **OoOoO**

The flight was short, only an hour or so. Sandra was sitting next to a middle-aged woman and her young son. They slept most of the flight, and Sandra was grateful to have the window seat. She watched as the galaxy flew past, blue and purple swirls in mists of milky white. The view was stunning.

She'd never been to another planet so far away before. Terra was so large that there was always something new to discover. It even had _three_ little moons orbiting it, known as Galson, Ronis and Direa. Magix, on the other hand, was a whole new experience.

The spaceship finally began to descend on Magix, and sooner than Sandra expected they made it into the spaceport. She sighed in relief, but still felt an anxious streak inside her. She'd never been so far from her house or her family before.

After retrieving her bags, Sandra found herself out in the fresh air. It was a lot cooler here, more bearable. The sun was shining slightly, partially blocked by clouds. Perfect weather. She squinted and found a hover-bus about to close its doors with a sign on the front that read, _Bus to Alfea._

Sandra raced over and jumped on just in time. The doors slid shut behind her, the bus driver grumbled a little, and then the bus lurched forward. It was crowded. Fairies of all ages and ethnicities were squashed up in the bus, several complaining about the little space they had. There was lots of chattering, giggling, and nervous laughter. Sandra felt a little relief at realizing that everybody also felt a little on edge at the start of the school year.

"Move over! Yes, you, with the blue hair!" A girl was jabbing her finger at Sandra, a scowl on her face. "You're in _my_ personal space. I demand that you move."

"I can't!" Sandra explained. "There's no room for me to move into. You'll just have to wait until we get to Alfea and then you'll have all the space you need."

The girl mumbled something under her breath. "Whatever, blue freak, but I'll get you. You will not get away with this. I mean, do you even _know_ who I am?"

"Guys," Sandra raised her voice. Several heads turned. "We have someone here who does not who they are. Can anybody help?" There were some laughs, and the angry fairy clenched her fists and fumed with anger.

"You just made a bad enemy," the girl hissed. "I'm Princess Lucia of Kayan. And you, misfit, just made a serious enemy in me." Lucia spun on her heel and began talking quietly with another girl.

Sandra stood, amazed and slightly confused, contemplating what had just occurred between them.

 **OoOoO**

Eventually the fairy-filled bus arrived at Alfea. The gleaming pink walls shone in the morning light and its numerous windows shimmered. There were already some fairies milling about in the courtyard, possibly gossiping and talking about their holidays. Sandra bit her lip; what if she didn't make any friends? The group swarmed off the bus and made their way to the school. It was more awe-inspiring in person than they ever could've imagined.

An angry-looking woman stood in front of the main doors, her brow creased, a pair of spectacles perched on her nose, and shouted at everyone who passed her, "Name and planet!" Sandra made her way over to the lady, who looked up from her clipboard.

"Name and planet," she recited blandly.

"Sandra Earten, from Terra," Sandra answered automatically.

The lady paused. "Ah, yes. Your mother came here." Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thank you." Sandra fidgeted with her hands.

"I'm Griselda, Head of Discipline," the woman announced suddenly. "If you require anything, either I or one of the other teachers can help you."

"Thank you," Sandra repeated. Griselda nodded and let her through. Sandra found herself in a large entrance hall, packed with students talking loudly. Somebody shoved into Sandra, who let out a small yelp in surprise and nearly toppled over. She looked around but couldn't find the suspect.

"Good morning, fairies." A sophisticated-looking woman came forward at the top of a set of staircases. "I am Headmistress Faragonda. Welcome to all the new fairies, and another lovely year to those who have been here before. I expect that this year will be a good one, filled with hard work, diligence, persistence, and achievements. If anything is ever needed, you are always free to come to me or any other teacher. Today you will be free to unpack and explore, though you must not leave the school grounds. You are free to have lunch and dinner here, or possibly go into the City _if_ you have permission. If you do, you must be back within an hour and a half. I hope you all enjoy your stay, and keep safe."

With that, Headmistress Faragonda disappeared and the fairies, buzzed and excited, raced to find their rooms. Sandra got dragged along by the crowd. She pushed her way to a small corridor and composed herself. If she could produce a finding spell, then she'd be able to locate her name by the dorm she'd be in.

She focused, and imagined her name, _Sandra_ , then scoured the building. She found it at once: dorm room 32. That was on the first floor, as all rooms were, so she made her way down the still busy corridor. Most people hadn't yet found their rooms, and Sandra silently praised herself for her smart thinking. It would have saved her _a lot_ of time.

Room 32 was right ahead. Sandra scanned the names list. _Princess Amara of Emoka, Princess Gemma of Stolis, Sandra of Terra, Wendy of Aeraya, Lia of Bavis._

Two princesses. Sandra felt immediately awkward; she'd never met a Princess before. True, the Princess of Terra had once passed in the street where Sandra had been one time, but they didn't talk. The Princess didn't even know Sandra was there, let alone that she existed.

"Finally; this room is impossible to find." A girl with sharp purple eyes sashayed over. "Oh, hey. Are we in the same room?"

Sandra nodded at the girl. "I guess so. I'm Sandra, from Terra."

"Princess Amara." The girl flicked her hair. Sandra made an awkward curtsey. "Don't do that, it makes me feel stupid. If we're friends, you don't have to do that. And since we'll be sharing a dorm, we're automatically friends."

"Okay," Sandra stammered. "Well, thank you. Should we go in?"

"That'd be a good idea," Amara agreed, following her new friend into the dorm. It was large and spacious, with several couches in the middle, a mini kitchen on one side, a bathroom on the other and three doors leading off into the bedrooms.

"This place is beautiful," Sandra commented as she lugged her suitcases in. "I can't believe I'm actually going to be staying here."

"You better get used to it," Amara pointed out. "We're officially fairies now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 / A Witchy Encounter

 **A/N: YAY! Another chapter. I actually wrote a lot of these in advance and then just waited until I wanted to upload them. Again, I apologize in advance for any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes. I try to be as accurate as possible. Please read, REVIEW, follow and favorite, it makes my day :) Now, without further ado, let's get into this chapter!**

"Hello." A girl with blonde pigtails popped her head round the door. "I'm Wendy. You guys must be my roommates. It's so lovely to meet you both, what are your names?"

"I'm Princess Amara," Amara announced, striding over to the girl. "And that," she pointed her thumb behind her, "is Sandra."

"Wow, it's so great to be here," Wendy mused. "Wait...you're a _princess_?" She hastily curtseyed, making Amara laugh.

"Don't worry about all that." Amara smiled. "I mean, I expect to be treated with respect that royalty like me deserves, but you don't have to bow or curtsey."

"Oh." Wendy blushed furiously, and pulled her bag in. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Amara replied, shrugging.

Sandra made her way to one of the rooms. "Hey, guys, we've been assigned rooms!"

"Really?" Wendy asked in surprise. "That's strange. Who's in that room?"

"Amara," Sandra read. "Oh cool, you get your own room. And in the next one is...Wendy and I. Then that must mean that the last one is Princess Gemma and Lia."

"Did someone say my name?" A blur of orange and white came into the room.

"Who are you?" Amara queried, her slanted eyes narrowed a little.

The girl extended a dark hand. "The name's Lia. Oh, I'm sharing a room with Princess Gemma. So, which one of you is Gemma?"

"None of us," Sandra said. "I'm Sandra, that's Amara, and over there is Wendy. Gemma hasn't arrived yet."

"Cool." Lia nodded and dumped her stuff in her room. The others followed her lead and began to unpack their suitcases. Sandra stored some things in her wardrobe and some in her drawers, and then, after she was done, sat down on her bed with a sigh.

Wendy glanced over from her unpacking. "Have you already finished?"

"Yeah," Sandra replied, grinning. "Do you need any help?"

Wendy shook her head. "Thanks, anyway. Maybe Amara or Lia do. That reminds me, have you seen Gemma yet?"

"No," Sandra pondered. "It's kind of strange. I thought she'd be here by now."

Just at that moment, they heard a yelp. The two girls exchanged a look before racing to where the sound had come from. A girl lay on the floor, shrieking, her red hair a mess as in front of her an odd, large, bug-like creature sniffed at her suitcase.

"Get it away!" the girl cried, shuffling her back up the wall. She had a British accent.

"Bugs!" Lia yelled, coming in from her room. She saw the girl. "Sorry about that. Bugs is just...not used to the new environment. I'll make sure he never does it again."

"Please," the girl huffed, shaking as Lia scooped up the bug into her arms and took him into her room. "In case you were wondering, I'm Princess Gemma, and I think I've just been permanently scarred."

Sandra laughed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sandra, this is Wendy, that was Lia, and Amara's still in her room unpacking."

"Hello," Gemma said. She pulled herself up from the floor. "Sorry if I caused a scene, it was very inelegant of me, but that _thing_ was terrifying."

The girls all moved together to the living space, where they sat down. Sandra made them all some tea, and they drank it peacefully whilst admiring the view from the huge window. Amara came in, bouncing and jumping.

"You all right there, Amara?" Sandra asked.

"Fine, fine," Amara responded vaguely. "Can you guys transform yet?"

"Yes," Wendy and Gemma simultaneously chirped. Sandra pretended not to hear, and fiddled with her mug, moving it about on the coffee table.

"Sandra?" Amara prompted.

"No," Sandra whispered, blushing. "Not yet. I haven't had much time to focus on it, or even practice. So, no."

"Sorry," Amara apologized. "That might've been insensitive of me. But we can help you." Her eyes lit up. "Yes, we can! It's _really_ easy, trust me."

"I don't know," Sandra admitted. "It could be dangerous. Maybe I should just wait until it happens naturally. And maybe Faragonda will help me on the side."

"No need to wait!" Amara insisted. "We'll do it now. That way, you'll be prepared if we get attacked."

"Wait." Wendy held up a hand. "We won't get attacked, will we?"

"Possibly," Gemma said, shrugging. "Amara makes a valid point. It's important you're able to properly defend yourself in a fight. Otherwise it could prove seriously harmful."

"Fine," Sandra gave in, "I'll try it. But," Sandra added, causing Amara to groan, "if it doesn't work, then we'll leave it."

"Deal." Amara and Sandra shook hands. "Let's do this thing. Oh, and somebody get Lia. I have a feeling she won't want to miss this."

 **OoOoO**

The group found an empty space in the courtyard by a fountain, where no other fairies milled about, in case they were seen and reported. Wendy was chewing anxiously, Lia was smirking, Gemma was applying lipgloss, Sandra was rubbing her arms, and Amara was grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"Right, so how do we start?" Sandra asked, squaring her shoulders.

Amara cleared her throat. "Usually there's three main ways for transforming: one, a catchphrase like the legendary 'Magix Winx Enchantix!' or whatever; two, a charm or necklace, though this is quite rare; and lastly, three, a certain condition, like pressure or fear. The most common by far is a catchphrase, that's what I have. And, the good thing about that, is that you can change it. It requires some concentration, but it works."

"Cool," Sandra said. "Which one should I try?"

"Go with a catchphrase first," Lia advised from the bench.

"Alright, here goes," Sandra muttered. She thought carefully about what might trigger a change in her. Nothing too strange or out of the ordinary, but not something that had no meaning. It had to be something with some importance. "Wait, why don't we make a group name, like the Winx? Then our friendship and power will be what encourages the transformation along with the phrase."

"I like that," Wendy commented, nodding enthusiastically.

"Me too," Lia and Gemma added in.

"What should we call ourselves?" Amara wondered aloud. "We can't be Winx the second. We need something...similar, maybe, but different. Unique."

"Oh!" Sandra gasped. "How about Kix club? Since we can be awesome and kick butt. It works, right?"

"Brilliant!" Amara gushed, clapping her hands. "Let's see if it works; since kicking butt will be the base of it, Kix Club should work. I'll try first." She cleared her throat. "Magic Kix!"

Amara shimmered and glowed a soft pink hue, then opened her eyes to find herself transformed into her fairy form, her skirt flowing around her.

"It worked," Lia said, disbelieving. "It actually worked."

"Oh, wonderful!" Gemma sang. "Sandra, you try now. Maybe it'll work."

"It's worth a shot," Sandra said. "Let's try."

She closed her eyes and focused very carefully on her new friends, and how she had lots of power; she was strong. "Magic Kix!" She felt the strangest sensation. A tingling in her body as she was consumed momentarily by a green field as her clothes changed. She watched in fascination as her whole outfit instantly changed, morphing into something new. When the change had finished, she stood still in shock, admiring her new appearance.

"You did it!" Wendy said. "That's amazing."

"You look stunning," Gemma complimented.

"This is unbelievable," Lia added. "But so so _so_ cool."

"Do you guys want to try it as well?" Sandra hinted. The others grinned at each other and transformed into their fairy forms. Once they were all done, Amara wiggled her eyebrows.

"We could go for an adventure," she suggested.

Wendy shook her head firmly. "I don't think that's a good idea, we might get in trouble."

"Oh, please!" Amara whined, stamping her heel.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Gemma said calmly. "But I think it'd be nice if we went into the city."

"Yes!" Amara cheered up suddenly.

"I thought they said we can't leave the school grounds without permission?" Sandra frowned.

"Whatever." Lia shrugged, grinning. "I think we should do it."

The girls all looked at Sandra. Wendy had reluctantly agreed, and Gemma was in denial of the choice but didn't want to be left out, so it was up to the blue-haired fairy to make up her mind.

"Fine," Sandra sighed. "But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

 **OoOoO**

Magix City was bustling with people, since it was lunch hour. Business officials muttered into their phones, stumbling along, tightly clutching their briefcases; a few young children had their noses pressed up on the glass of a sweet shop; some teenagers were giggling, taking photos, and shopping. Amara closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, causing Gemma to giggle.

"Where to?" Wendy asked.

"My dad and I once went to this _amazing_ café," Amara began. "It has the nicest view, the best food, and the cutest interior. It's just a small walk away."

The girls all agreed to going, and made their way in the direction that Amara had directed. They came across a small, unique café called _Starlight_.

"Mmm." Sandra smiled. "It already smells delicious."

After a big lunch filled with lots of chatter and food, the girls decided to do a little shopping. Gemma felt less uptight and allowed herself to relax. They weren't going to get caught anytime soon. Amara was pointing out all the best places to go, where celebrities had been, where you should always avoid. Wendy, Gemma and Lia followed in quiet fascination. Sandra lagged behind, staring in awe. There were so many shops!

She stopped suddenly when a strange movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Something was moving in the alleyway. Intrigued, Sandra scurried towards it unnoticed by her friends. A contorting shadow was at the darkest point in the alley, twisting and reforming shapes. Sandra felt herself still in shock; should she go near it? Or leave whilst she could?

Sandra decided it be would be safest and best if she left whatever _it_ was, and began to make her way back to sunlight when a cold voice hissed, "Not so fast, _fairy_."

Sandra spun round. From the shadow emerged three menacing witches, sneering and glowering at their victim.

"Look who we have here." The one with inky hair stepped forward. "A fairy, all by herself. Where are you friends? Left you, have they? I don't blame them." The other two cackled.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sandra demanded, her heart racing.

"Me?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow. "I just want a good time. Cora." She looked at the gray-haired girl. "Where should we start? There's just _so_ much to do."

Cora pouted and tapped her lip thoughtfully. "I don't know, Ebony. There's so many choices. What about you, Bea? You got any ideas?" Cora turned to the third girl, who had jewel-green slitted eyes, like a snake.

"You bet," she hissed, and smiled. "Boa constriction!" A huge, wispy snake shot out at Sandra, who let out a cry, and it wrapped itself around her, slowly tightening.

Ebony made a gleeful sound. "Wonderful. Will it kill her?"

"Unfortunately, no," Bea responded, pushing her hands closer together. As she did so, the snake coiled round Sandra tightened as well. "But it will still hurt."

Sandra gasped for air. "Y-you don't scare me. You're just a bunch of stupid witches."

"You imbecilic fool!" Ebony snapped. "I'll make you regret calling _us_ stupid. Cloak of Night!" Sandra was swept into darkness, the ground and sky melting away around her until she could no longer distinguish left from right and up from down.

"Help me, please! Someone, help!" Sandra cried in desperation as the snake became tighter and tighter. "Please help me!"

Nobody came, and Sandra felt her hope falter as the snake became unbearably tight around her body. The pressure on her body was terrible, she could barely breathe. Just when it felt like she was going to lose all her air, the snake vanished, as did the darkness, and she gulped deep breaths of air. The three witches were still there, laughing at her.

"Oh yeah, you think it's funny," Sandra shouted. "But I'm not powerless. Magic Kix!" Nothing happened. Sandra panicked. "Magic Kix!" she tried again. Nothing. Ebony raised a slim eyebrow.

"Bo-ring," Cora yawned, and flicked her wrist. A burst of lava shot up from the ground and encased Sandra in a magma cage. "Now _this_ is entertaining." The witches cackled.

"Come on, girls," Ebony said. "Let's leave her now, see if anyone comes to help. Which they won't, of course." She laughed coldly. "Buh-bye."

Sandra watched in fury as the three witches took to the sky and flew off, their capes fluttering behind them. This was _not_ good. Not only was Sandra stuck, but her friends didn't even know where she was. No way would she get out and make it back to Alfea.

"Sandra?" Wendy. Very faint, but still Wendy nonetheless.

"Wendy?" Sandra called out as loud as she could. "Help me, please! I'm in an alley off the main street, trapped in a cage of lava. Please come help."

"Oh my stars, I'm coming!" Wendy replied. She heard pounding footsteps and turned to see Wendy and Gemma coming towards her, Lia on their heels. After a few moments of cries of shock, Amara strolled along. She gasped when she saw Sandra, and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Lia asked, reaching out to touch the lava.

"No! I mean yes, but don't touch it," Sandra said. "Well, no, I'm not really fine. I saw something strange, so I thought I should go see what it is, then next thing I know three witches come at me."

"Oh, Sandra," Wendy whispered. "I'm so sorry. We're so sorry. Can we help you get out?"

"You can try," Sandra sighed. "But this cage looks unbreakable."

"Nothing a little breeze can't solve," Wendy insisted, quickly transformed, and then took a steady stance. "Tornado Turn!" A tornado burst out towards the cage, and the lava was sucked up into it, and both soon disappeared. Sandra was left, dumbstruck, in the center of a scorched square on the ground.

Amara clapped slowly. "Wow. That was pretty impressive."

"Thanks." Wendy blushed. "But Sandra, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sandra said. "Thanks to you guys, I am. You saved me, and I can never thank you enough."

 **OoOoO**

After a long and eventful day, the girls decided to head straight back to Alfea. Once they made it back they were just in time for dinner, and delighted in the excellent cooking that had been done to prepare their meal.

The group then trudged to their dorm, where they spread out on the couches and sighed. Wendy offered to make tea, and the others were all too tired to say that tea was 'boring' or ' _so_ last season'.

"What a day," Gemma commented, breaking the silence.

"You can say that again," Lia added, sipping her tea. She looked up. "What if we hadn't gone back for Sandra? What would've happened?"

"Lia!" Amara cried, outraged. "You can't say that _in front of her_. Besides, we would've gone back for her anyway, no matter how long it might've taken."

"Don't worry about it," Sandra said. "I know you would've. We're friends, and that's the kind of thing friends do."

They sat again in silence, drinking their tea and admiring Alfea at night. It was lit up beautifully; lots of tiny lights glowing in the dark sky. Wendy got up, stretched, and went to bed. Gemma agreed that she, too, was exhausted, and left. Amara mentioned something about beauty sleep, and headed to her room. Lia and Sandra remained.

"Sorry about my comment," Lia mumbled. "It was kind of rude for me to say that."

"It's fine," Sandra insisted. "Please, don't worry about it."

With that, they parted, and Sandra could only hope that she had put Lia's mind at rest. She knew that they were friends and that the comment wasn't meant offensively. Everything was fine and Sandra felt satisfied. She got into bed, making herself cozy with her layered blankets. After the day she'd had she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 / A Force To Be Reckoned With

 **A/N: And here is almighty chapter 3, which I hope some people have been looking forward to. I know I have (haha). I'm only kidding, don't worry. Quick update on my deviantart thing, I have not made an account yet, but I have lots of plans and will be doing it as soon as possible. And as usual, please read, review, favorite and follow :) And also, thank you to those who are reading my story, I really appreciate it.**

Three hooded men marched in synchronization towards a lonely, desolate cave situated in the side of a tall mountain. The wind howled and the rain poured, but the men remained perfectly dry. They came into the cave and sat down by an already blazing fire. One of them took out a stone that glowed a pale hue in the darkness.

"Oh, stone of power and might, show us what has been kept from our sight," he chanted. Inside the fire an image flared to life: Alfea, the school for fairies.

"What is this?" one of them roared. "Stupid stone! We want to see the power that could be our downfall, not a petty school."

"But wait, brothers," the third murmured. "Fairies can be strong. Perhaps there is a new legacy, perhaps fairies as powerful as the Winx once were."

"The Winx were no match for us, Ponos!" the second yelled. "We defeated them, remember?"

"Calm down, Thymos," the first one said. "Anger solves nothing at the moment."

"As you wish, Foros," Thymos grumbled.

They sat again in silence and watched as the scene in the fire switched abruptly to show another school, high up in the air. Red Fountain, the school for heroes.

"These pesky _teenagers_ are not enough to defeat us," Ponos grumbled. "We are far more powerful than all of them combined. Yet why does the stone show us this?"

Foros shook his head. "Perhaps we'll never know. But there is one thing we must do."

The other two looked at him, Ponos' face grim and set, Thymos twitching with his fists clenched.

"We must annihilate whatever threat there may be."

 **OoOoO**

Amara groaned as her alarm clock went off. "I don't want to get up," she complained, stuffing her pillow over her ears. "Forget school, I just want to sleep."

"Come on, Amara," Wendy pushed. "You have to get up. We can't be late for our first day of school."

"I don't see why not," Amara retorted. "I mean, it's only school, right?"

"Only school?" Gemma echoed, walking into the bedroom as well. "It's not _only school_. Faragonda will be so disappointed in us if we don't do well."

"Fine." Amara sighed, huffing as she crossed her arms. "You two get out, I have to get changed." As Wendy and Gemma left they heard Amara mumbling something about stupid classes, stupid teachers, and how a good outfit would solve everything! The two girls shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Amara swanned out of her room sometime later to see all the others waiting by the door. Lia tapped her watch knowingly, mock shaking her head.

"Hurry up Amara, or we'll be late for breakfast," Gemma said, pulling her along behind as they made their way to breakfast. Shoveling food down their throats, Amara stopped mid-bite and exclaimed, "Wait! I don't know what any of your powers are. But just for the record, I'm the fairy of emotions."

"Wind," Wendy chirped in. "Which is pretty awesome, really."

"I'm the fairy of insects," Lia said quietly, blushing.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Gemma consoled, reassuring her friend. "I'm the fairy of precious jewels and gemstones."

"Sandra?" Amara said, all girls turned to look at her.

"Earth," Sandra replied. "Like the ground, so basically rocks, stones, mud, sand, and more."

"Oh my gosh!" Gemma exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"Come on, girls," Sandra blurted, uncomfortable with the attention. "We should really get going, we don't want to be late for our first class." The five of them packed up their things, hurried out and legged it down the corridors until they came across their classroom, very aware that the bell would be ringing at any second. They made it just in time.

Luckily the girls all had Metamorphosimbiosis with Professor Wizgiz. They were grateful to have the same lesson, and could not conceal their surprise when they saw that Wizgiz was a leprechaun. Sandra's mouth dropped open.

"Why, hello there, girls," he greeted in his Irish accent, smiling wide and waving his tiny arms about. "Grab a seat."

Sandra, Amara and Lia took three seats in one row, Gemma and Wendy found two spots behind them. The rest of the class filed in. Sandra felt her stomach tighten as Lucia sauntered in, her eyes falling spitefully on Sandra. Amara looked between the two.

"What was all that about?" she whispered once Lucia had taken her seat at the back of the room.

"I don't know," Sandra lied. "I've never seen her before."

Lia shrugged. "I'm sure she was just in a bad mood." The girls chattered until Wizgiz coughed to get their attention. They sat up straighter and kept their eyes trained on their teacher.

"Good morning, class," he chirped. "Welcome to Metamorphosimbiosis, where you will be learning how to transform into other animals and living creatures. Be aware," he raised his voice, "that it is a very difficult subject, and can take years to master. Any messing around will not be tolerated."

"So." He hopped onto his desk and took a seat. "Does anybody want to suggest a simple enchantment that would be safe for a fairy of your level to do?"

The room was silent. Somebody in the back raised their hand. "Um, a mouse?"

"Right!" Wizgiz cheered. "Exactly. A mouse is very simple, but I want you to start by only attempting to change your ears. Anything more than that is becoming too advanced." Wizgiz began writing on the board. "It's easy. All you have to do is focus really hard on mouse ears, and your own ears, and then picture mouse ears replacing your ears on your head. Got it?"

The whole class erupted into chaos as they all attempted it. Sandra took deep breaths, then closed her eyes and did as Wizgiz had explained. When she opened her eyes, she had mouse ears! Actual mouse ears! She turned to Amara and clamped her hands over her mouth. Amara had a mouse nose, not ears!

"Oh, Amara," Sandra said, giggling. "Look!" She handed her a small mirror.

Amara examined herself and shrieked. "Oh, no! Professor Wizgiz, I think something went wrong."

The leprechaun bounded over, erupting with laughter when he caught sight of the angry brunette.

"Please help me," Amara whined, covering her face.

"Alright, calm down," Wizgiz said raising his hands. A sudden light splashed onto Amara's face, causing her mouse nose to disappear. Amara sighed in relief, slumping in her chair.

"That was hilarious," Sandra commented, shaking her head. "Oh, Amara, you are crazy."

"I don't try," Amara huffed. "But, oh well. I mean, it _was_ kind of funny."

"Well done, class," Wizgiz squeaked, standing on his desk. "For the most part, you all did well." The bell rang. "Thank you everyone, and have a merry day!" He topped his hat, and the girls watched in surprise as he transformed into a rabbit, several gasping in admiration.

"Come on," Lia said, pulling on Sandra's arm. "Stop staring at the rabbit and let's _move_."

 **OoOoO**

At lunch the Kix all sat together at their table, laughing and eating as they discussed the classes they'd had that morning. The table that was slightly elevated at the end of the hall, where the teachers ate, was packed and Sandra noticed that Headmistress Faragonda looked excited.

"I have a feeling that Headmistress Faragonda wants to say something," she voiced her thoughts, turning her gaze to her friends.

Gemma agreed. "I guess we'll find out sooner or later."

Faragonda stood suddenly, and all the fairies hushed as they watched, intrigued. She slowly meandered round the table until she was in front of it, facing her students.

"Fairies," she began. "The teachers and I have discussed a certain topic concerning you all, which was not easy, and now we have a conclusion." There were a couple of murmurs. "Alfea will be hosting a ball to celebrate the start of a new school year, as is tradition. The Specialists from Red Fountain will also be joining." More murmurs. "But, you must behave, and work well this week. If you don't, the ball will be canceled. So, work hard, play hard."

That left the fairies plenty to talk about. Amara was gushing non-stop about what they could do, what they should wear, pointing out with slight horror that they needed to find time to buy a dress. Gemma chimed in every now and then, whilst the other three laughed at the two.

"You know, Sandra," Amara said, "Specialists are amazing. In fact, my older sister, Joy, once dated someone from there. They are really happy, it's obvious why. They are just _sooooooooo_ cute!"

 **OoOoO**

Sandra was tossing in her bed, her mind busy. She couldn't sleep, she wasn't sure why, but she couldn't. Wendy was already sound asleep, but Sandra wasn't so lucky. She sat up, rubbing her head. Maybe some water would help.

Sandra tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She pattered to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. It was dark, Sandra was fumbling when a light began to glow behind her. Curious, she turned, coming face to face with a green orb. It seemed to be calling her name, very quietly. The fairy's heartbeat sounded incredibly loud.

"What are you?" Sandra whispered.

" _Go to bed_ ," it said, moving towards her room. Sandra followed it, and found herself soon wrapped up in her blankets, eyelids slowly closing.

 _"Sandra." The voice hit a familiar feeling in Sandra, but she couldn't exactly place who it was. The word rung in her ears, sounding ethereal and dreamlike._

 _"Hello?" she asked hesitantly, stepping forward. All around her was brilliant white light, not blinding, just bright. "Is anybody there? Hello?"_

 _A blurry silhouette was moving towards her, floating on the ground. "Sandra."_

 _"Who are you?" Sandra demanded, stepping back from the figure. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Sandra." It stopped. "Sandra, my dear. My dear Sandra. Come to me. Take my hand. Come with me. I will make you whole again, I will fill you heart with gold."_

 _"What?" Sandra's eyes widened. "Who are you? Tell me who you are!"_

 _"Dearest," the voice hissed, "you know who I am. Come to me, and I will make you happy again. I will be what you have lost, I will become what you are not."_

 _"Please, stop!" Sandra cried as the ghost-like shape rushed towards her. Sandra let out a shriek as it wrapped it's arms around her, choking her so she couldn't breathe._

 _"You are so weak." The figure tightened its grip. "I always knew you were. I could make you strong again...or I could destroy you."_

 _"Let me go!" Sandra begged, the fight draining out of her. "Whatever, whoever, you are, leave me alone. Let me go. Please...Let. Me. Go!"_

 _"Never." The wispy person choked her more until her lungs felt like they were being crushed. She screamed as the pain consumed her, and the thing that held her laughed._

 _"You will die," it whispered._

Sandra shot up in her bed, crying, heart racing, ears pounding. She couldn't breathe, she needed water, air, _something_. Wendy rolled over, saw Sandra, and raced to her friend's side.

"Sandra, are you okay?" she asked, her voice panic-stricken.

"No," Sandra gasped. "I...can't breathe...properly."

"I'll get you some water," Wendy offered, and hurriedly left the room. She came back a moment later, a cold glass of water in her hand. She handed it to Sandra, who gulped it down.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I think I just had a bad dream, but it was terrifying."

"Don't worry," Wendy consoled. "It's perfectly normal to get nightmares. But you'll be okay, I'll make sure of it. If it starts to happen frequently then I suggest talking to Faragonda."

"Alright," Sandra whispered. "Thank you so much, Wendy, you're amazing."

"No problem," Wendy replied, blushing. "You better get back to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow, and you'll need to be well rested." Sandra complied, settling down again, as did Wendy.

But something was bugging Sandra. Back in the city, when she'd been attacked, she hadn't been able to transform, yet it had worked perfectly well when she was at Alfea. Perhaps Faragonda knew. It was late, but there was a chance she was up. Sandra waited until she heard Wendy's even breathing, then slipped out into the corridor.

 **OoOoO**

Faragonda's office was located not too far away, and Sandra hastily made her way towards it. The corridors were so quiet at night, no sound of fairies or teachers. She came to the Headmistress' office and, gathering her courage, gently knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sandra gulped as the door swung open and allowed her entry, she was suddenly conscious of still being in pajamas. Faragonda was staring out through the window, her back to Sandra.

"What is it, Sandra?" she asked, turning round and sitting herself down behind the desk. She folded her hands together, waiting expectantly.

"Um, well," Sandra began. She coughed, fidgeted, then took a breath. "I hadn't been able to transform before, but then I came here and I managed it with thanks to my new friends. However, I was..." she trailed off, aware that by recounting what had happened she'd be admitting how they'd gone out without permission. There was sure to be a punishment for that.

"You were...?" Faragonda prompted.

"Right," Sandra said, wringing her hands. "Well, me and my friends went into the city." Faragonda remained silent, Sandra continued, "And I saw something odd, so I decided to go take a better look. But there were witches, and they attacked me. I tried to transform, but for some reason it didn't work."

"Well." Faragonda's tone was light. "Of course I am disappointed that you left when it was not permitted, but that's the least of our worries."

Sandra let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I must admit," the Headmistress went on, "I am highly impressed that you and your friends managed to escape a witch attack relatively unscathed. As for not transforming, that is indeed very strange." Faragonda stood again, pacing by her desk. "Transformations can be hard, but I'm sure that with time, your transformations will become a lot easier. For now I suggest that you keep trying, but if it doesn't work properly, and it's been, say, a week or more, let me know."

"Thank you," Sandra said. "Headmistress?" she added.

"Yes, dear?" Faragonda smiled warmly.

"You knew my mother, didn't you? Maddy?" Sandra asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Faragonda's smile fell slightly. "Yes, I did. But that's another story for another time. Please, go to bed, and sleep well. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Sandra repeated, shutting the door behind her.

As she made her way back to her dorm, she couldn't help but wonder as to why Faragonda seemed reluctant to talk about Maddy. Then again, it _was_ late, and maybe the Headmistress was just tired. Not completely satisfied, but exhausted, Sandra went to bed. Sleep came slowly, but eventually it did come, and all that Sandra dreamt of home.

 **A/N: okay, so usually I don't do an authors note at the end of a chapter, but I feel like one is required. This chapter is probably not so great, and probably not so interesting, but I promise you that things will get a lot more interesting later on. Please bear with me. Also, to those who are reading my story and are sticking with it: thank you. And I know I've mentioned it a lot, but reviews really make my day, and it'd be nice if you could review, just since it makes me feel like people actually care about my story. So...this turned out quite long (whoops) so I'll stop rambling now! Anyway, next chapter should be up soon, so keep an eye out for that. And in the meantime, have a lovely day/night wherever in the world you may be! ~ Desiree (just a quick side note: the more reviews I'll get, the faster and more I'll update ;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 / Night Of The Ball

 **A/N: First off, sorry for the wait, I was in a plane...anyway, so I know that maybe things are moving a little slowly at the moment, but they are going to get more interesting as the story progresses. Please excuse any mistakes that are made, and if you'd like it would be really nice if you review, favorite and follow. Guest reviews and account reviews really appreciated, just a quick word to let me know you're enjoying the story and that I should continue it :) Oh, and enjoy the story, of course!**

Ebony stomped her foot. "I can't believe those pesky fairies didn't invite us to the ball!"

"Relax, Eb," Cora said, reclining in her chair. "It's not like it would've been any fun."

"But still," Ebony persisted, "we could've played the best pranks on them. And now all that is never going to happen. Stupid fairies. Ugh!"

"Wait," Bea mused. "Who's to say we _can't_ still ruin it? We may not be invited, but we can still pull something off. Nobody will even suspect us."

"Hmmm." Ebony thought it over. "That sounds like a good idea, actually. Alright girls, what should we do?"

They thought hard, but couldn't think of much, for they were tired and angry and their minds kept wandering into their hatred for the fairies.

"I know!" Cora shouted, startling the other two. "They have fireworks, right? Why don't we fill the fireworks with fire demons?"

"Cora, that's incredible," Ebony said. "Absolutely perfect. They'll never see it coming."

"And if, by some chance, we get caught? Then what do we do?" Bea retorted.

"We won't." Ebony shrugged. "It'll be great." She looked out the window at the gloomy sky and a grin spread across her face. "Cora, Bea, go to the secret library and get the demon book. We'll summon them, and then those fairies will have one ball to remember."

 **OoOoO**

After a long week of classes and busy schedules, the Kix were finally on the Saturday before the ball. Amara was stressing about how she hadn't got a dress, so the girls all agreed to go shopping and try some on so that they could have the perfect outfit for the ball.

They were in the city, browsing stores, when Gemma gasped and pointed at a shop. "We _have_ to go in there, that's where the Queen of Stolis buys her dresses, which always look amazing."

"Oh, yes, let's go," Wendy said. "I just hope they'll have something we can afford."

So on a unanimous vote, the Kix went into the shop and were greeted by the sight of hundreds of glittering dresses, all hanging off of silk hangers. Amara gasped.

"Hello, ladies." A frail, old woman wearing a cotton dress appeared behind a counter, smiling. "How may I help you all?"

"We're looking for ball gowns," Gemma answered confidently.

The woman nodded. "I have plenty of those. Come, follow me." She led them towards the back of the building where they found plenty of ball gowns. "Feel free to try any on."

Amara instantly grabbed a glittery, pink, ankle-length dress. "I don't care what anyone says, but this is _the one_." She clicked her fingers and the dress appeared on her body, her clothes in her hand.

"What if they don't fit?" Lia asked suddenly.

"They magically fit to your body, no matter your size," Amara responded.

Lia perked up and happily scanned the racks. Sandra hung back, unsure of what she was looking for. Something elegant, but not fancy.

"Sandra, look at this," Wendy gasped, pointing at a long, blue, floaty dress made of the softest silk. "I think this is the one. What do you think?"

"Absolutely," Sandra agreed, nodding. "It would look great on you."

Wendy squealed, clicked her fingers, and the dress appeared on her. She admired her reflection in the wall length mirror, alongside Amara who was practicing her waltzing.

After a little while of browsing, Lia found a stunning white dress, Gemma found a gorgeous yellow one, but Sandra couldn't find one that really spoke to her.

The woman nudged her. "It's okay if you can't find anything, there isn't always something for everyone. But, there is a lovely shop just around the corner on the left, there you might find the dress that your heart so greatly desires."

"Oh," Sandra said. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll be sure to have a look." The Kix waved and bid their thanks, then began to go down the street the woman mentioned. They soon came across a little dress shop tucked in a small corner, not very visible from the main street. Sandra walked inside, the smell of vanilla encasing her.

"May I help you?" An elderly man, stooped over but wearing a kind smile, came towards her. "We have plenty to offer. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Sandra considered that. "Something green," she finally said.

The man nodded and beckoned for her to follow him a little further in. The other Kix girls were waiting outside, chatting about their lovely new dresses and how they couldn't wait to try them on.

Back inside, the man gestured proudly to the most beautiful dress Sandra had ever set eyes on. It was exactly what she was looking for, it was perfect.

"How much?" Sandra asked, aware of her cash limit.

"For you," the man answered, "nothing. You may have it as a gift, as long as you do wear it."

"Oh, thank you!" Sandra cried, lighting up inside. "Thank you so much, sir. I will wear it, I promise you that."

The man just smiled at her and carefully folded the dress into a smooth bag. He handed it to her and Sandra, feeling very delighted, left the store with a dress that was sure to make her the belle of the ball.

 **OoOoO**

At last it was the night of the ball, the Kix could not withhold their excitement. There was going to be music, food, dancing, _fireworks_! As they entered the Hall, music filled their ears, Amara immediately springing forward and dancing whilst the others laughed at her.

"This ball is lovely," Gemma shouted over the noise. The others nodded in firm agreement.

Sandra twirled a little in her dress. The green fabric swathed down around her, dropping to her ankles, had a v-neck corset, and matching heels. It was most possibly the prettiest thing she'd ever set eyes on, let alone actually worn on her own body.

"Sandra, you look gorgeous," Lia commented, putting an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks," Sandra replied. "But so do you. In fact, you all look great."

"Girls!" Amara shrieked, running over to them in her high heels. "Look, the Specialists are coming!"

And so they were. The doors opened, and there was a collective gasp from the fairies as a horde of Specialists in blue and white uniforms marched in behind their school headmaster. Amara practically swooned, Sandra barely catching her in time.

"Ladies," Faragonda called. The music volume was lowered slightly. "Let's all please make a warm welcome to the Specialists from Red Fountain." The girls all simultaneously curtseyed, as the boys all bowed. When Sandra glanced at them, she locked eyes with an attractive boy, around her own age, with jet black hair and penetrating orange eyes. Sandra blushed, looking away.

The music continued again, the boys mixing in with the girls as they danced. The boy from earlier strolled up to Sandra, smirking lightly.

"Hello," Sandra greeted, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "I'm Sandra."

"Nice to meet you," he replied. "I'm Bryan. So, Sandra, would you care to dance?"

Sandra obliged calmly, and they began to do a steady waltz. Bryan's hands were cool on Sandra's burning skin, she was instantly grateful for Amara insisting on spraying her with a perfume that magically prevented sweat smelling too strong!

"You dance well," Sandra noticed as they twirled from spot to spot.

"Thank you," Bryan said, smiling at her. "But then again, I have a great partner."

 **OoOoO**

Cora dumped a large, heavy book onto her bed, and she, Ebony and Bea all crowded round it in eager anticipation. Ebony heaved open the cover with some difficulty.

"F...farm demons...no...ah, here it is!" Ebony jabbed her finger on the page. "Fire demons, page 394 **(A/N: do you get the reference? XD)**." She turned to the given page and they were greeted by an image of wispy, ghost-like demonic creatures that could be either summoned by fire or released into a fire or inferno situation where they would come out and unleash their power.

"This is exactly what we need," Bea said, folding her arms and smirking.

"Those stupid fairies will never see it coming," Cora added.

"Alright, girls," Ebony snapped. "We need a name, to make us known. So people will know who we are and remember that they should fear us."

"That's a good idea," Cora admitted. "Something that will stand out, a name that people will learn to fear."

"How about...the Evix?" Bea suggested.

Ebony hesitated. "Yes, that works well. Alright, Evix, there's a spell we have to do. But, to be able to summon fire demons, we must obtain Firix. All we have to do is burn a piece of our hair and it will form a charm which we then wear."

The Evix retrieved three separate containers, a match set, and took their places in a circle on the floor. Ebony began, and as soon as her piece of hair was set alight, it burned into a intricately carved stone, which hung on a gold thread. The other girls followed her lead. Ebony's stone was pure black, as dark as night. Cora's was a brilliant red, like magma. Bea's was leathery and brown, the texture and color of a snake.

"Now, for the summoning spell," Ebony said gleefully. "To the fire demons we request help, may they be sent down when they hear our pleading yelp. Our enemies must fall on this brilliant night, let our demons come into sight."

Smoke poured forth from the floor, spiraling up into the room. Twenty or more fire demons cried and shrieked in the mist, ablaze like torches yet transparent like ghosts.

"Mistress," they chanted together, bowing to Ebony. "We have come to serve you."

"I want you to go to Alfea," Ebony commanded, "and hide in the fireworks. Once they are set off, you will come out and attack the fairies. The fairies must pay, understand?"

"Yes, mistress." The demons began to float away. "The fairies must pay, the fairies must pay, the fairies must pay."

 **OoOoO**

Music was still pounding as the fairies and Specialists danced the night away, glittering gowns sweeping the floor, refreshments flying around magically, offering drinks and snacks.

"The fireworks are starting!" someone announced, and everybody rushed outside to enjoy the show. Some people settled down on blankets, others remained standing. The boy Sandra danced with earlier, Bryan, had ended up being extremely rude, so she abruptly left him and danced with the Kix.

"This is really exciting!" Lia said, watching as the sky darkened and the fireworks were set up. The people carrying them were silhouetted.

"Fireworks at Alfea are always the best," Amara babbled. "My sister used to always send me photos and texts about it, and now I'm here in person _I'll_ be doing that to _her_."

Sandra giggled. "Oh, look, they're starting." Bright, sizzling sparks soared up into the night, twirling and spiraling. Wendy was at a loss for words, her mouth hanging open in amazement.

"Truly elegant," Gemma murmured, her eyes trained on the lights.

But the show was disturbed by the sudden appearance of at least a dozen fire demons! Fairies screamed out in fear and Headmistress Faragonda looked troubled. The peace was completely shattered, the fire demons blowing flames onto anything in their path.

"What is going on?" Wendy asked, terrified.

"Fire demons," Lia hissed. "I've encountered them before, they're extremely deadly. We have to be careful."

"Well?" Amara said. "Aren't we going to fight them?"

"I don't know," Gemma stammered. "Maybe we should leave it to the teachers, they know what they're doing. We are completely inexperienced."

"No, Amara's right," Sandra said firmly. "We can't just sit and do nothing whilst our whole school is in danger." The others nodded, encouraging her. "Come on, girls. Magix Kix!"

Sandra felt pride and joy when she transformed, her wings glittering and sparkling. So she _could_ do it. And she had a feeling she might be able to no matter what the situation. The Kix flew up into the sky, and watched in horror as the fire demons set things alight and chased after people.

"Mud Flow!" Sandra yelled, and a burst of mud flew from her hands and buried one of the fire demons. She stared in amazement at her hands, unbelieving that she had produced that.

"Bee Sting!" Lia thrust her arms out and a swarm of magic bees engulfed another demon, swallowing it up. Amara and Wendy were tackling two more, and Gemma was frantically attempting to ward off three of them. Lia flew to her rescue and knocked down one of them. Sandra examined the scene; Specialists were helping file the fairies into the building, teachers were trying to place a protection spell on the school, a few fairies besides the Kix were trying to fight off the demons, but they were hard to beat.

"Sandra, look out!" Wendy cried. Sandra turned just in time to see a demon breathe flames right into her face. She shrieked, lost control, and plummeted down to the ground. She was caught by a strong pair of arms. Holding her was a Specialist with rich brown eyes and messy brown hair.

"Careful, you nearly got hit," he said quietly, allowing her to stand on her feet.

"T-thank you," she stuttered. "You saved me."

The boy blushed. "Uh, it was nothing. Really. I'm Erik, by the way."

"Sandra." They shook hands. "I should go and help fight."

"Oh, yeah," Erik agreed. "I completely forgot about that. Just...keep safe." And with that Sandra smiled, took to the sky, and blasted a demon right in the gut.

"Keep going!" Amara shouted, an encouraging smile on her face. "You got this!"

"Amara, behind you!" Sandra replied, pointing desperately. Amara spun round and released a ball of energy at the demon, which let out an angry howl and disappeared.

Lia was spinning on the spot, blasting demon after demon, but Gemma and Wendy were more distressed and shaken, their aiming slightly off and their faces petrified. Sandra went to their side and helped, until they had taken down five more.

"How many of these things are there?" Gemma yelped as a demon nearly set her head on fire.

"Too many, _way_ too many," Amara hollered, releasing a kick at another.

Sandra felt weak, her legs and arms numb. She had to keep fighting, and protect her school, but she was so tired. She zoned out for a moment, the noises around her dimming until she couldn't hear anything save for a constant, dull hum. She turned and watched, as if in slow motion, as a fire demon came towards her and she blacked out.

 **OoOoO**

Sandra woke slowly, her head thumping. She was lying on a soft mattress, pillows piled up behind her. The room contained the bed Sandra was on, a mini sink and several cabinets. A woman came in, closing the door softly and started when she saw that her patient was awake.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked, her eyes warm as she came over. "You had quite a hit. I'm sure you'll be alright, but tell me, how's your head?"

"It's okay," Sandra mumbled. "It hurts a little. What happened, exactly?"

The woman sighed. "Some fire demons attacked. Most likely a surprise from some witches at Cloud Tower. Apparently one came at you and you didn't hear it. It knocked you down hard. Thank goodness it didn't do more damage."

"Oh." Sandra bit her lip. "Thank you for looking after me, Miss...?"

"Nurse Ofelia," she said. "It's a pleasure to have looked after you. I hope you get better. In the meantime, somebody came, wanting to see you."

"Oh, who?" Sandra asked, curious and anxious. The door opened and the Kix tumbled in, Amara and Wendy in front. They all wore worried expressions.

"Sandra, oh my God, are you okay?" Amara questioned, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine," Sandra answered, laughing slightly. "You worry too much."

"But Sandra, we were _so_ worried," Wendy admitted. "You got hit quite badly, and we didn't know what to do."

"You look better," Lia said. Gemma agreed. Amara began talking about how they'd managed to beat all the demons in the end, how Sandra getting hit had spurred them on that extra bit. It was at that moment that Faragonda came in. They all fell into silence.

"Sandra," the Headmistress greeted. "It is so good to see you better. You were only out for a day, but a day is long enough. I just came by to let you all know that I am exceptionally proud of you for what you did. You handled the situation maturely and defeated the demons without much needed help from anyone else. So—and the other girls all know this except you, Sandra—you have today off. No school work, just rest. You need to regain your energy after that fight."

"Thank you," Sandra said earnestly. "Thank you so much." Faragonda bid her goodbyes and left, the Kix still remaining for as long as they were permitted.

"Oh, there was something else," Gemma began, "that we wanted to tell you. When you were hit, a boy, I forgot his name, came running over and asked if you were okay. He seemed really concerned."

"That's right!" Amara squealed. "By the looks of it, he totally has a crush on you."

"I don't know about that," Sandra protested, blushing. "He might've just seen me get hurt and he probably would've worried no matter who it was." She paused. "What was his name?"

"I don't think he told us," Lia admitted.

"No, wait, he did," Wendy said slowly. "His name was Erik."

 **A/N: AWWWW, ERIK CARES ABOUT SANDRA. Sorry, I fangirl over everything. Literally everything. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it's quite a good one, but it's up to you to make an opinion on it. Please review, it makes me smile. Also, if you review, I will from now on give you a little thanks and mini shoutout (if you have an account) in the next chapter from the one you reviewed. Exiting, right?! Current shoutout goes to: Pawprinter and FrozenRoseLily. Thank you both for the reviews :) So, have a lovely day/night and expect to see the next chapter up very soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 / Woodland Journey

 **A/N: chapter 5, yay! I really hope you guys like it, I think this is one of the best so far. But I don't know. Feel free to let me know if I've made any SPaG (spelling, punctuation and grammar) errors. Also, please review. It means a lot to me and it lets me know what you think of my story and if it's worth continuing. So, without further ado, I present to you: Woodland Journey! (I know, the title sucks, but the chapter will be good, I promise!)**

It was a week into classes, and the girls were finally starting to navigate their way around and learn their schedules by heart. Most of their classes they had together, due to the small number of teachers and that most fairies were at the same magic level.

It was during one of Palladium's classes, when the girls were feeling particularly bored, that Faragonda wandered in, smiling a broad smile. Everyone sat up straighter.

"Good morning, girls," she greeted.

"Good morning Headmistress Faragonda," they chorused.

"I see Palladium has kept you in suspense," she joked. Her eyes smiled. "But we have an important task that you must do. You will have this lesson and the next to complete it."

Sandra glanced at Wendy, who in turn shrugged.

Faragonda continued. "You will have two hours to navigate your way from the edge of the forest to a clearing in the center. However, there are some catches. First, you must not use any kind of magic, nor may you make any form of communication with other groups or nature, wind, and any other things like that. You must rely purely on your fairy instinct. Any questions? Yes, Tilly?"

"Um, can we use maps?"

"Absolutely not," Faragonda replied, some chuckles in the class hushing quickly. "I wish you all the best of luck, and remember: stay away from the black willows."

With that, the class erupted into noise. Palladium whistled for attention; they fell silent.

"I hope you are all prepared," he said. "This will be tricky and test all that you've learnt. But, enough with talking, we can now begin." He snapped his fingers and the girls found themselves magically transported to the edge of the woods, wearing an exploring outfit fit for the jungle.

"These outfits are adorable!" Gemma commented, twirling round with awe written in her eyes.

"Begin!" Palladium shouted, the girls scurrying suddenly and making their way into the dark trees.

Sandra was biting her lip; she didn't know what Faragonda had meant about fairy instinct, but she was sure she didn't have it. Lia hung back to talk to her.

"This is so exciting," Lia said. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Sandra mumbled. "It sounds like it will be great."

"Is something wrong?" Lia asked. "You seem kind of...under the weather."

"No." Sandra shook her head. "I'm just not used to this kind of task. I'm hoping it will go well."

"Of course it will!" Amara butted in, slowing her pace so she was beside them. "I mean, no magic is a _huge_ annoyance, but it will be fun. Besides, we might meet some Specialists along the way, they often go out for training exercises."

"That would be really nice," Gemma added from ahead of them. Lia, Amara and Sandra increased their pace slightly so they were all walking together in a group.

"I can't wait until we get our Charmix," Wendy sighed wistfully. "But apparently that won't happen until next year. Can you believe it?"

"No," Amara said, shaking her head. "I wish we could get it now."

"Come on, guys," Lia insisted, "we have to focus. We don't want to be the last ones to finish. Let's follow our instinct and choose a path."

They had come across a crossroad, one path leading straight ahead, one to the left and one to the right. The Kix stared for a while, unsure which way to go.

"How about straight?" Amara suggested.

"No," Sandra said firmly. "You're just guessing. We need to try and use our instincts."

"I wasn't guessing," Amara grumbled, but she had been, and the others all laughed. She smiled.

"Right seems to feel like the correct way," Gemma proposed.

"Yeah, I feel that too," Wendy agreed. "Right is the good way to go. Come on, girls, let's try it. And, if it turns out to be wrong, we'll just come back."

 **OoOoO**

"A little help would be really appreciated!" Callum yelled, his black hair falling into his eyes. They were fighting a huge, ugly beast, some kind of ogre mixed with a troll. It lunged for him and he jumped out of the way just in time.

Erik ran over, shooting his bow. "Hang on, I've got this!"

"No you haven't," Dangelo sneered. "Let _me_ handle it." He launched his spear into the beast's hide which, in response to the attack, spun round with a deafening roar and wiped wildly with his large arms.

"I said that it was under control," Erik fumed. "Why can't you just listen to me? Now that troll is even angrier than before, and that's saying a lot."

"Guys!" Callum was fighting off the beast, desperately swinging his scythe. It sliced the monster, which then healed it's wounds and charged at him again.

"Your technique is terrible," Kyan responded, flinging his axe at the creature. It lodged in it's head, causing the beast to stumble, fall backwards, and become still.

"Thanks," Callum grumbled. "But for the record, my technique is pretty good."

"Let's all just be thankful we passed," Thomas said, joining them from where he'd been fighting off several smaller imps. Callum and Kyan shook hands.

"Dangelo, are you coming?" Erik called out to the purple-haired boy.

"Where to?" Dangelo retorted, crossing his arms and scowling.

Erik rolled his eyes. "Well, since we finished within the allotted time, we still have about an hour left. We could just wander and explore."

"I like that idea," Thomas mused. "The nature here is truly stunning."

Dangelo fake gagged. "Please. I'm just going to stay here, you can go, with or without me. Most likely without, to be honest."

"Whatever." Callum shrugged. "Your loss, dude."

And with that, Callum, Kyan, Erik and Thomas marched off, leaving Dangelo by their spacecraft, who grumbled incoherently and smashed his spear into the ground.

 **OoOoO**

Lia sighed in frustration. "Can't we go any faster? This has already taken _forever_."

"You have to be patient," Wendy explained. "Mother Nature talks to us when she knows that we respect her. At the moment, I don't think you're giving off a good vibe."

"Okay, you know what, I'm going to lead," Amara declared. "This whole 'listen to your inner fairy' thing is not working, as clearly proven, so I'm going to take us in the right direction."

"And how would you be doing that?" Sandra protested, raising an eyebrow.

"Simple." Amara shrugged. "I'll just walk in whatever direction takes my fancy."

"Might as well give it a try," Gemma admitted. "We haven't actually gotten very far, maybe this could work and lead us to where we need to go."

"Fine," Sandra said reluctantly. The Kix headed off, following Amara who, in reality, had no idea where she was going and was just randomly leading her friends through the forest.

"This way!" she declared confidentially, walking down one path. The others shrugged and followed; they didn't have much to lose from this. Even if Amara led them the wrong way, they still had time to go back and change their course.

"Do you guys hear something?" Wendy whispered, gray eyes wide.

"No." Gemma shook her head. "I think that maybe you're just being a little paranoid about it."

"Wait," Sandra murmured. "I think she's right. I _do_ hear something. I'm not sure what it is, but there's some kind of noise."

Lia and Amara exchanged a glance; they didn't hear anything, what were the others so worried about?

As if on cue, a deafening roar filled their ears, bouncing off the trees. It sounded close by. The earth beneath them began to shake, the girls yelped as they fell to the ground. A great, lumbering ogre stumbled towards them, towering high and swinging it's beefy arms in rage.

"What is _that_?" Gemma squeaked, trembling where she sat.

"I don't know," Lia answered. "But whatever it is, it doesn't look very friendly."

The ogre roared. "Give me the staff!" it bellowed, swiping at them.

"What is he talking about?" Amara cried out as the beast stamped it's foot, causing a mini earthquake to occur.

"It doesn't matter!" Sandra said. "We need to transform. Ready? Magic Kix!" The girls, once all transformed, fluttered up so that they were above the creature.

"Confusion Kiss!" Amara yelled, a burst of colors shooting from her hands to the ogre. It stumbled even more, swaying from side to side and scratching it's head.

"Nice one!" Lia complimented. She was distracted, which the ogre took to it's advantage and swung his fist at her, sending her flying through the air. She hit a tree, sliding down it. Her head lolled onto her chest and didn't come up.

"Lia!" Sandra hollered, incredulous. She turned to the animal. "That's it. You messed with the wrong fairies! Kix, it's convergence time!" The girls formed a circle above the ogre, combined their powers in an energy ball and sent it smashing at the creature, which disappeared into dust.

"Oh, Lia," Gemma whispered, hurrying towards their friend. Her wings were slightly bent.

"What are we going to do?" Amara shrieked. "She's hurt and we have no means of communication with the teachers or _anyone_!"

"Everyone just calm down," Sandra said calmly. "We need to find someone to help, but to do that we have to stay composed. Amara and Gemma, stay here and keep a watch out whilst also keeping an eye out for Lia. Make sure she's okay. Wendy and I will go and try to find help."

Amara nodded, her eyes downcast. "Of course. Come back soon."

"We will," Sandra promised. She looked at Wendy. "Alright, let's go. We have to be quick." They sprang up into the sky and went in search of help.

 **OoOoO**

Sometime later they came across a sparser cluster of trees, where, much to Sandra's relief, they found a group of Specialists meandering about. They seemed to be laughing and having a good time, but, from their viewpoint, the girls could see another boy in uniform a little way off, scowling.

"Maybe these guys could help us," Sandra said.

Wendy agreed. "It's definitely worth a shot. At the moment, we don't have much to lose. Let's just hope that we'll make it back in time."

The girls lowered themselves until they were among the group, who looked at them in surprise, particularly Erik, who hadn't seen Sandra since the ball.

"Hey, Sandra," he greeted, smiling sheepishly.

"Hi," Sandra answered curtly. "We really need help and we don't have much time. Or at least we don't think we do. We have to help our friend. You see, she was hit by an ogre and she's badly hurt but we can't heal her and we were looking for help. Can you help us?"

"Wow." Callum breathed. "That was complicated."

"Can you?" Wendy echoed.

"I don't know," Thomas admitted. "We are good at fighting, but healing? Not so much, that's just not our kind of thing."

"That's more of a _fairy_ thing," Kyan added bluntly. "But I don't see why not. I mean, we are heroes. We can do loads of things, I'm sure we'll save her."

Sandra narrowed her eyes. "Thanks. If we want to help her we have to go now."

"How are we going to take them there?" Wendy asked, just before Sandra was getting ready to fly.

"Oh," Sandra pondered. "I hadn't thought about that. Oh, no!"

"Don't worry," Callum breezed. "Just a couple minutes walk away is our spaceship. If we use that, we'll get to your friend in a flash." Sandra and Wendy nodded. They began running over, all of them in a group, until they came to the spaceship, Dangelo still sneering against it. He looked up, his eyes temporarily softening with surprise.

"No time to explain," Erik panted. "We have to go now, their friend is hurt."

"Fine," Dangelo huffed. "Get in."

 **OoOoO**

Lia was slumped over, Gemma cradling her. Amara was frantically pacing, running her hands through her hair and muttering, "Where _is_ she?"

Sandra and Wendy came over, the Specialists right behind. Amara visibly sighed in relief.

"That took you a while," Gemma noted, her gaze still on the injured fairy in her lap.

"Sorry," Wendy apologized. "We tried to be as quick as possible, but there was basically nobody around. But we managed to find some Specialists."

"I'm Erik," Erik said. "Just so you know. This is Dangelo, Kyan, Callum and Thomas."

"Nice to meet you boys." Amara giggled, forgetting her panic, twirling her hair around her finger.

Dangelo smirked. "Why are you pretty fairies out here on your own? Think you're powerful enough to fight off the beasts that lurk in these woods?"

In response, Wendy blasted him with wind. He stumbled back, falling down hard. The others laughed.

"Um, guys?" Gemma interrupted. "Lia?"

"Oh, right." Callum shook himself. "Here, I have a healing kit." He pulled out an oblong device, which glowed with a soft blue orb on one end. He gently placed it above Lia's body, hovering a little, and dragged it across, from head to toe. Lia's wounds healed and her eyes slowly opened.

"What happened?" she mumbled, sitting up and holding her head.

"Don't worry about it," Gemma said. "You're okay now. That's all that matters." She turned to the boys. "Thank you for helping us. Without you..."

"Hey." Thomas blushed. "It was no problem. Uh, we better get back, we don't want to be late."

Dangelo agreed. "Later, Princess." He looked at Amara, smirking as she fumed, and strolled off.

"That was incredible what you did," Wendy told Callum quietly. "I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't come. Thank you so much."

"Eh, it's no big deal." Callum's face colored as he shrugged. "See you around!" The Specialists waved and left, their spaceship soaring up and out of their view. Lia shook her head in disbelief.

" _Now_ will you tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Maybe later," Amara mused. They laughed.

"Come on," Sandra said, giggling, "we still have to finish this task."

Amara began complaining, Wendy and Sandra dragging her along through the woods. It took them a while, but they eventually made their way back to the clearing. Everyone else was already there, Palladium included.

"You're half an hour late," he began. "But we heard what happened, and due to your quick thinking, you are no longer last. Theoretically, you are. However your skills and resourcefulness as well as group work were highly admirable. Well done girls. And Lia, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, sir," Lia replied. "Thank you."

"Good." Palladium smiled. "Then I suggest we get back to Alfea, you still have classes to get to." Some girls groaned in frustration. Palladium clicked his fingers and they were back in their classroom, just before the bell rang. Faragonda was there.

"I'd like to speak to Sandra, Wendy, Amara, Gemma and Lia, please," she announced. The Kix shared a worried look, hanging back as the rest of the class filtered out. Faragonda turned to them.

"I am very impressed by your work today," she accounted, sitting down in Palladium's chair. "You have proven that you can work efficiently and with care. And so, to congratulate you on your effort, you will not have to do any chores for the next week."

"Yes!" Amara whooped, clearly relived.

"Thank you, ma'am," Wendy answered politely.

"You're very welcome ladies. Now, I think it's time you got to classes again. Sandra, may I have a word briefly?"

"Of course." Sandra frowned slightly, but nodded her head firmly. The other girls left, chatting and giggling, Amara in particular the loudest as she squealed over not having chores.

"Please, sit," Faragonda said, waving her arm at an empty chair. Sandra obeyed. "I am aware that you have some...questions about your mother. Am I correct in thinking so?"

"Absolutely," Sandra agreed.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help too much. She never spoke to me much, only the occasional discussion. She was a—how to put it—troubled girl. Her mind was quite unlike ours, she often saw things nobody else could. I'm not saying she was insane, but she was by far not normal.

"Anyway, my point in this is that there was a book written about her, as there is about most fairies. It had her whole life in it. She never knew about it, nobody really does, but I think you ought to know. This book might have some answers that you seek."

"Oh," Sandra whispered, letting it sink in. "Thank you, Headmistress."

"You're very welcome." Faragonda stood up. "You'll find the book in the library. If you ever wish to go, you may. I hope that it will give you some answers and bring you some peace of mind."

"I'm sure it will," Sandra said earnestly. "Thank you again, it means a lot to me."

"Of course, it's fine," Faragonda insisted. "But you better get along to class, you don't want to miss anything important."

Sandra left, but she wasn't going to go back to class. No. Not after what she'd just learnt. Her mother had always been a mystery, sometimes there, sometimes not. Never quite solid and real, almost more of a phantom, drifting in from time to time but then leaving again.

"I've made up my mind," Sandra said to herself. "I'm going to find that book." She raced down the hallways, her heart pounding. "And I'm going to find some answers."

 **A/N: okay, so this one ended up being a little shorter than the previous one, but it's quality not quantity, right? Well, I hope you guys all enjoyed it, and that you will leave me a nice review ;) Even just something short makes my day, so please do leave a little something. Have a great day/night, and again excuse any SPaG mistakes!**


	6. Characters

**Hey all! So, this isn't really a proper chapter (sorry for that) but I will be posting a new chapter very soon. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. But soon. Anyway, as for this, this is a character list PLUS some really exciting news, which I'll mention first. This is also a chapter on which you can ask me any questions at all and I'll respond.**

 **Exciting news: I made a deviantArt account! My name: DesireeSparx**

 **So far I only have a drawing of Sandra on there, but Wendy will be up shortly and hopefully the others will also be done within the near future.**

 **It would mean a lot to me if you guys go check that out, since it shows you what the characters actually look like. Although, at the moment, I only am doing Magic Winx drawings for the girls. As soon as I've done that, I'll do the casual wear and then do the same for the witches. Maybe, if I have time, I'll do the Specialists as well.**

 **Characters**

 **Teachers**

\- Headmistress Faragonda

\- Professor Palladium

\- Wizgiz

\- Nurse Ofelia

\- Librarian Harriet (to be introduced in chap. 6)

\- Griselda

\- Professor Withertop (to be introduced later in the story)

\- (From Cloud Tower) Headmistress Talon

\- (From Red Fountain) Headmaster Lokus

 **Students (Alfea)**

\- Sandra (fairy of earth/biomes)

\- Princess Amara (fairy of emotions)

\- Wendy (fairy of wind/air)

\- Lia (fairy of insects)

\- Princess Gemma (fairy of gemstones)

\- Princess Lucia (fairy of gases)

\- Possible other minor background characters may pop up, but will be of little importance to the actual plot so don't worry about remembering their names

 **Students (Cloud Tower)**

\- Ebony (witch of darkness)

\- Bea (witch of snakes)

\- Cora (witch of lava/magma)

 **Students (Red Fountain)**

\- Erik

\- Callum

\- Thomas

\- Dangelo

\- Kyan

 **Other**

\- Fern (Sandra's younger sister)

\- Orion (Sandra's father)

\- Brock & Stan (Sandra's twin older brothers)

\- Maddy (deceased; Sandra's mother)

Fengari

\- Poros (represents pain)

\- Foros (represents fear)

\- Thymos (represents anger)

 **Well, that's all I can think of at the moment. I may update it if I think of more characters that need to be added. I hope that cleared a few things up XD**

 **Anyway, thanks again to all you who read and also review! I love reviews, they inspire me and make me want to write more. So it would be so nice if you could review, even just one word like 'nice' still encourages me.**

 **Thank you in particular to: Pawprinter, Smilewhenyoucan and FrozenRoseLily**

 **You guys rock! Really. Thanks so much for the constant kind and supportive words. Not to mention the constructive criticism which improves my story as well.**

 **And remember: next chapter will be up very soon!**

 **\- Desiree -**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 / Ugly Truths

 **A/N: so...this chapter is where things get a little intense (not much, but a little). I worked hard on it (as I do for all chapters) so I really hope you enjoy it. Please review, it makes my day! I know I say it a lot, but it really does. It makes me feel that people really enjoy my story and want me to continue it. Even if you're a guest, reviews are still appreciated, and even if they're only one word. And, as always, apologies for any SPaG errors. Feel free to let me know if I've made any :) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Books were strewn haphazardly across the room, shoved into bookshelves and overflowing on surfaces. A grouchy woman with wild, candyfloss hair sat behind a desk, scribbling furiously with a quill, not even looking up when Sandra entered. She gasped. The library was beautiful. She knew that there were magic archives somewhere, Amara had told her, but she didn't know where. She was also relatively certain she wasn't allowed to go there. So the library would have to do.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" the lady huffed, glancing up briefly.

"Um," Sandra hesitated. "Headmistress Faragonda sent me! She told me to look for a specific book. I'm here at her request."

The woman frowned. "Fine. What are you, or is she, should I say, looking for?"

"Nothing in particular," Sandra mused, thinking quickly. "A book on the life of a fairy."

"Alright. I'm Miss Harriet, by the way, and if you need anything from the library feel free to ask me. Now." She pointed her hand vaguely behind her. "Go to the stand and make your request."

Sandra thanked her, walked to the stand and thought. What should she start with? Maddy? Was that too vague, too indecisive? Perhaps...Maddy of Terra? _Might as well try it_ , Sandra thought.

"Maddy of Terra," she called out awkwardly. A book zoomed straight from the shelves and banged onto the stand. Sandra hesitantly flipped it open. There she was, on the front page, Sandra's mother, in all her glory. It was her Enchantix, and she looked stunning. The book began to speak.

"Maddy Earten (née Grouns) lived on Terra, home to those in power over earth and nature, located in the vicinity of Linphea, another nature planet, in the realm of Naturis. Earten grew up as a young girl in a small house in the east end of the town Rocip, where she lived with her father (Darren Grouns) and mother (Zara Grouns) until the age of sixteen, at which time she began attending Alfea college for fairies. Her childhood years were spent mostly in solitude; it is believed that Earten was a troubled child and may have had several mental issues, resulting in her lack of social interaction.

"Despite rarely leaving her street, she could often be found lurking in her back garden, where she found great pleasure in the little nooks and crannies of the trees. Once at Alfea, her social skills were waning and she was diagnosed with social anxiety, receiving therapy and magic healing sessions, neither of which made any impact on her."

"Stop!" Sandra ordered. The book fell into silence. "My mother was not insane, or crazy, or any of that stupid stuff you keep saying about her. She was a good person, she loved me, and she loved our family."

"Please select a chapter," the book chirped, oblivious to her pain. "Please select a chapter," it repeated.

"Alright!" Sandra huffed. "Um...the chapter on when she...passed."

"Proceeding to chapter 41." The pages whizzed forward, landing on a photo of Maddy as Sandra knew her: long, twisted blue hair in a bun, calm and collected demeanor, sympathetic green eyes. That was the only difference between Sandra and her mother, their eyes.

"Maddy Grouns was considered mentally unstable, resulting in her husband (Orion Grouns) taking her to several therapeutic workshops. Maddy would then turn her anger and frustration towards him, and they would fight continuously over the state of her health."

"No," Sandra whispered in disbelief. "That can't be true."

"On the 19th of August on the sixty-third year of the Phoenix, Maddy Grouns got herself into a state of mind where she could no longer think reasonably. She and her husband had a major argument, causing Maddy to run from the house in the dead of night. Her family were tormented by their loss for over a week, when the news came that Maddy was dead."

"Stop," Sandra hissed, tears streaming down her face.

The book either didn't hear her, or did but chose ignore the crying fairy. "The news came as such a shock that it sent Orion into a drunken state. This didn't last long, only one three weeks. However, unable to believe this news, Orion demanded to see her body. They had to drag it out of the sea and show it to him. He couldn't handle it and began calling everyone liars, screaming and yelling and fighting."

"Stop!" Sandra sobbed, unable to control herself any longer. "I command you to stop!"

But the book wasn't finished, not yet. "Maddy's presumed death was suicide, though we cannot know for sure. Her body was buried several days after Orion returned from his drunk lapse, and the funeral was held at Terra National Cemetery. The gravestone is made of obsidian and can be found in the north-west corner of the graveyard, two rows to the right of the late Queen Pia."

"STOP!" Sandra bellowed, and finally, the book stopped. The fairy sank to the floor, her tears flowing freely. She couldn't understand it. How did the book know all this? And why, when she constantly told it to stop, did it keep going?

Sandra sobbed harder.

Her mother. Her _mother_. Mentally unstable? No. And _not_ suicide. Maddy would never be that selfish, she would never give into her own grief and self-pity. She always thought about her family, no matter what that book said. _Always_.

 **OoOoO**

"Girls!" Amara sauntered in from her bedroom. "I have an idea. Since it's the weekend and we don't have that much homework, I propose a shopping trip."

"I would," Lia began, "but I despise shopping and clothes, so _no_."

"Sorry, Amara, but I have a special assignment from Wizgiz," Wendy explained. "I didn't do so well in one of the classes so I need to catch up."

"I have to study," Sandra mumbled from her desk where she was making notes. She glanced up. "Sorry, Amara."

Amara sighed. "Oh well. Okay, so what about you Gemma? Please tell me you can come."

"I don't know," Gemma admitted. "I don't want to get behind in class."

"Fine," Amara said, fake-pouting. "But don't say I ever tried to stop you. I'll just find someone else to go shopping with. Bye, girls!" She pushed her way out, and hesitated. Who could she ask? Most people would probably say that they, too, had to study or something else equally as boring. Faith, her friend from Emoka! She was sure to be willing for a shopping trip.

"Hello?" Faith peeked her head out from behind the door. "Oh, Princess Amara, whatever brings you here, my lady?" She mock-curtseyed.

"Stop it!" Amara laughed. "I wanted to go shopping but none of my roommates do, and going alone is _so_ not cool, so I thought maybe you'd like to come with me."

Faith's orange eyes brightened. "I'd love to. One sec, I've got to get my bag." She disappeared and then reappeared moments later, a pink satin purse clutched in her hand.

"Oh my stars," Amara gasped. "Is that Louis Wingtton?"

"You bet," Faith answered, twirling. "Isn't it to die for? My dad got it for me last year."

"It's gorgeous!" Amara gushed, only slightly jealous. She herself adored the material and color, but she wouldn't be caught dead handling something from last year.

"Come on," Faith interrupted Amara's thoughts. "Let's go shopping!"

 **OoOoO**

Wendy took a break from attempting to change her eye color and got herself a drink. She broke the silence she and her friends were in by saying, "I feel slightly bad now. Maybe we should've gone with, after all this homework won't take all weekend."

"I think it's best we chose what we did," Lia added, putting down her skateboard.

Sandra agreed. "It's important we don't get behind on our work, just imagine how disappointed Faragonda would be. We can't let her down, not so soon into the year."

"Fine," Wendy said. "But I still feel guilty."

"Then you'll be feeling guilty alone," Gemma chirped. The girls laughed.

Sandra stared at her notes. Ever since that time in the library she'd been making hundreds of notes on her mother, who she really was, what she had done in her life. Nothing seemed to piece together well. Sandra's memories didn't correlate with those recorded by the book.

True, Sandra remembered how her mother often left the house for hours at a time without any notes explaining where she was or texts to say she was safe. But Sandra's parents _never_ argued. Or, at least not in front of their daughter. Sandra's heart sank; maybe the book was right and the arguments just happened when her parents were on their own.

"What's troubling you?" Wendy asked, coming over and, despite herself, briefly taking a look at the notes spread messily on the earth fairy's desk.

"Nothing," Sandra lied, sweeping her notes into a pile and stuffing them in a drawer. "Why do you ask?"

"For the past few days you've been really...subdued," Wendy answered, perching on the edge of the desk.

"I've just had some thoughts on my mind," Sandra said vaguely. "You know, nothing serious. Just, um, thinking about stuff. It doesn't matter, it's not important."

"Are you sure?" Wendy prompted.

"Absolutely." Sandra turned her head so that Wendy couldn't see the self-doubt in her eyes.

 **OoOoO**

"Ooh, what about this?" Faith suggested, swinging a blue mini dress off the racks. It shimmered in the light, the material stretchy but firm. It was gorgeous, a sweetheart neckline and a beaded top.

"That's stunning," Amara gushed, running her fingers along it. "I have got to try it on."

"Excuse me, but _I_ picked it out," Faith said, pulling the dress closer to herself.

Amara hid her surprise. "It appears you've forgotten who you're with. May I remind you that I am the Crown Princess of Emoka, and that my word rules over everything else? If I wanted I could have you locked up for life with a click of my fingers."

"Sorry, Amara," Faith apologized, gulping. "I only said that because I thought it would be fair for me to try it on since I found it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Amara sighed, rolling her eyes. "You can try it on. I'll wait outside and once you're done I'll tell you my opinion. Sound good?" Faith nodded and rushed to the changing rooms to get changed. Knowing Faith, it would take her ages to get changed, so Amara browsed the hangers a little. Nothing stood out to her particularly, at least nothing that was unique.

Though people found it hard to believe, shopping was starting to become ever so slightly boring to Amara. The thrill of trying everything on had become more dull and tedious, and though she never had to worry about it—she _was_ a princess after all—prices stood out like a huge red light.

"Hey, you're Princess Amara, right?" A short girl with thick braids waddled up, grinning a toothy smile.

Amara frowned. "Yeah, that's me. But who are you? I don't recall ever having seen you before."

"Oh!" the girl bubbled, blushing. "I go to Alfea, but I don't talk much. You probably wouldn't recognize me. That's okay. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to see something cool."

"I don't know," Amara replied. "I'm kind of busy at the moment. My friend's in the changing room and I said I'd be there when she gets out..." she trailed off.

"Of course," the girl muttered sadly. "It was just a quick peek. It's something I've been working very hard on, I was hoping you could spread the word, get it noticed."

"What exactly is it?" Amara queried.

"If you come with me you'll see," the girl said.

"Oo-kay," Amara muttered. "But make it quick, and at least tell me what your name is."

"Quinty." The girl stuck out her hand. Amara didn't shake it. "Right. Follow me and I'll show you where it is. It's really nearby, and trust me." Quinty's eyes glinted. "It won't take long."

 **OoOoO**

"I don't see anything," Amara admitted, staring at the blank wall in the alley. "There seems to be nothing here. Quinty?" She turned, but the girl wasn't there. "Huh? Hello? Quinty? Where did that girl go?"

"Looking for someone?" A man stepped forward from the shadows, slimy black tentacles made of mist swooping around him. "Perhaps I can help."

"Who are you?" Amara demanded, taking up a fighting stance.

The man laughed. "I go by Ponos. Please, call me Master." He lunged towards her, catching her throat with his hand. He laughed as she gurgled and clawed at his hands.

"Can't...breathe..." she managed, legs kicking wildly in the air.

"Don't worry, dear, I'll help you with that," he hissed. He raised his hand, black energy forming a dark cloud. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

The black mist swarmed towards Amara, who screamed out in fear. The heavy cloud filled her head, swirling into her brain and fogging it up. She could no longer think, all she was aware of was an intense pain in her head, worse than the migraine she'd had after a wild party.

And then there was just darkness.

Darkness everywhere.

Clouding her thoughts, clouding her mind.

"It is done!" Ponos cried triumphantly. "She is converted. Now she can go back to her friends and they will see how their little friend is doing." He laughed, flinging Amara away. She stumbled awkwardly, unsure of her surroundings and walked to the shop, brain-dead.

Faith was waiting outside the store, a deep scowl on her face, which only increased when she saw Amara come towards her. She had a bag on her arm, presumably the dress was in it.

"Where the hell were you?" she demanded. "I waited for you, Amara. I know you're a princess and _so_ much better than everyone else, but that was not cool."

There was a pause. Amara said nothing, only stared with lifeless eyes at her friend.

"Amara? You're worrying me now." Faith's anger was disappearing. "Come on, what's up? Alright, I'm sorry I got angry at you. That was unfair of me. Can we just, I don't know, talk it out over a coffee or something? You like coffee, don't you?"

When Amara didn't reply, Faith began to panic. There were few things that Amara really responded to, no matter the situation, and coffee was one of them.

"Amara, what's going on?" Faith asked for the final time.

"I serve the Fengari," Amara answered, her voice void of emotion.

 **OoOoO**

"And this happened how long ago?" Gemma repeated herself, disbelief still coursing through her.

Faith pursed her lips. "Now? About an hour ago. I came back to Alfea as soon as I was sure something was wrong. It's not like she's resisting my help or anything, but she isn't behaving normally either. I mean, just look at her. She's totally out of it."

"This is very strange indeed," Sandra mused. "We have to find a way to help her. I don't know what the Fengari are, but they've done something to Amara and we need to reverse it at once."

"But how?" Lia butted in. "We don't know what happened, if it was a spell or a potion, and we have no means of researching. The library's closed today."

"Oh, no!" Wendy wailed. "Whatever are we going to do? We can't let her stay this way forever! Oh, poor Amara. What are we going to do?"

"We have to remain calm," Lia instructed. "Only with sensible minds will we be able to reach an understanding and find a way to help her. For now, we have to keep her inside and safe. We'll look at the library tomorrow morning, as soon as it's open. Until then, everyone keep an eye on her."

"This is terrible," Gemma moaned. "I can't believe this had happened! We should've gone with Amara, I know it. Maybe if we'd been there, none of this would've happened."

"Girls, we can't focus on that," Sandra said. "Even if we'd been there, it might still have happened. For now we just have to wait and hold out until morning."

"And if she gets worse?" Wendy asked, her voice quiet.

There was a moment of silence.

"Then we'll make sure that the Fengari will suffer our revenge."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 / Awakened Power

 **A/N: IMPORTANT: I have uploaded all of the Kix girls onto my DeviantArt account: DesireeSparx. PLEASE take a look at them; that way you'll know what the characters look like, plus you don't have to have an account to view them. I will keep submitting more of my OC's, so it'd be great if you guys could check it out.**

 **Also, a little warning in advance: this chapter will contain a them towards the end which some readers may be uncomfortable with, which is homosexuality. Now it won't be anything drastic, only small moments and such, but if you aren't happy reading that then you can skip over it, it isn't essential to the plot.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for over 300 views! You guys, this means a lot to me. Knowing that people choose (willingly) to read my story is some of the best news I can receive, that and getting reviews ;) Seriously though, reviews make my day. If you want to, please do, because it makes my day and encourages me to write more. Shoutout to: FrozenRoseLily, Pawprinter and Smilewhenyoucan for the constant reviews and kind words. Well, here is the next chapter (sorry if it's not great) and apologies for any SPaG errors. Well, enough with my silly note, onto the story!**

Bea looked up from her study book. "Girls, we have to do something. I'm _so_ bored. Why don't we go and annoy some little fairies? That would be fun, right?"

"No," Ebony replied coolly, gazing out the window. "The fairies are no fun. We need to do something that will actually be worth our time."

"Why don't we go and explore the woods surrounding our school?" Cora suggested.

"Sure," Ebony agreed. "We might as well. There's tons of cool monsters and plants in there, so there's sure to be something we can entertain ourselves with."

The girls packed up their books and headed out the school building, sneaking around to not get caught. Technically, it was after curfew. If Headmistress Talon found them leaving the building, who knew what the consequences could be. Anything from extra chores to detention to expulsion.

"Hurry up!" Ebony hissed. "We need to be quick, we're coming across Talon's office."

Once they'd managed, successfully, to get out, they transformed. Ebony wore a short dress with an E running down the center, her hair in its usual ponytail; Cora wore a long jumpsuit with a C in the center, her hair tumbling down; Bea wore a short dress as well, a B in the center, her hair in a side braid.

They flew into the forest, owls hooting softly in the darkness, a quiet breeze rustling through the trees. The Evix dropped to the ground, examining their surroundings. The forest was different at night: mysterious and sinister, quite unlike the usual bright and inviting day-like version.

"What are we actually looking for?" Bea piped up.

Ebony shushed her. "We're just looking, nothing more at the moment. I have a feeling that there's something here that could be of great importance, something powerful."

"Then you feel correctly." The girls jumped at the deep voice, spinning round to see three figures emerging from the shadows, forming the shape of three, tall, stocky men.

"Who are you?" Ebony demanded, stepping towards them and raising her chin.

"The Fengari," the one on the left answered. "We come from the three moons of Terra, where we were exiled to when the League of Dawn came after us."

"League of Dawn?" Cora echoed.

"Yes." The middle one stepped up, nodding. "They are made up of fairies and heroes alike, some of the most proclaimed magicians and champions in the magic dimension. But enough about them, this is Ponos." He pointed to the one on the left. "I am Foros and that is Thymos. We know who you are."

"Um, slightly creepy," Bea remarked, narrowing her eyes. "What exactly do you want?"

"We want to defeat fairies," Thymos answered. "We despise them, since they were the ones who helped cause our imprisonment. We heard you are have similar feelings."

"Maybe we do," Ebony said. "Why does it interest you?"

"Because we can grant you a power that will help you defeat your enemies," Ponos hissed. "Our own powers will be able to give you ones that you could never dream of. With our help you can smash whatever threat may stand in your path."

"Hmmm." Ebony thought it over. Defeating fairies? Absolutely. A new power? Not too bad. "What's the catch?"

"You must listen to our advice, respect us, and perform any task we might set you," Foros explained.

"Sounds fair enough," Cora said, shrugging. "I mean, what do we really have to lose?"

"She's right," Bea added, nodding and smirking. "This power that they'll give us will make us strong, strong enough to blast those stupid fairies away."

"Alright," Ebony announced, facing the three men. "We've made our decision."

 **OoOoO**

"There isn't anything to help us!" Wendy wailed, slumping in her chair and laying her face down on an ancient book entitled, _How To Beat Dark Spells_. "I can't find information on these Fengari men in any book that resides in the library."

Sandra, who had been lying on the floor, pushed herself up to her elbows. "We have to keep looking, Wendy, no matter how hopeless it may seem. Amara needs our help."

"I haven't found anything at all." Lia sighed. "Not even something on the moons of Terra."

"Really?" Sandra asked in surprise. "There should be books on that, at the least. It's not such an unknown topic."

"Well, it seems to be the case here," Gemma said, flipping through a book, only half paying attention. "If only we could find some answers. Who knows what will happen, I mean, what will we do if we leave it too long and Amara gets worse?"

"Let's not think that way," Lia said. "We have to stay positive. Why don't we ask Faragonda?"

"We could try," Wendy mused, concentrating. "It's worth a shot."

The Kix put their books back, most of which they had only leafed through, and headed up to their Headmistress' office. When they knocked and entered, they found her in deep thought.

"Hello, girls." She smiled at them, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. "How may I help you?"

"Amara went shopping recently with a friend," Lia began.

"When a man pulled her aside and did something to her brain," Wendy added quietly.

"She came back, completely not herself," Gemma continued.

"And we've tried looking for cures, but come up short," Sandra finished.

"I see." Faragonda paused, features solemn. "Do you, by some chance, know who performed this enchantment on Amara?"

"Her friend mentioned something about Fengari," Lia answered, hesitating before the last word.

Faragonda couldn't hide her surprise. "Fengari? Oh, no. This is much worse than I thought..."

"But who are they?" Sandra asked.

"I'll tell you, but please, sit." Faragonda motioned to some chairs and the girls willingly sat. "The Fengari men are terrible people," Faragonda continued. "Many years ago, before even I was born, they terrorized the land, burning crops and imprisoning those who stood in the way of their ultimate goal: total world dominance. But there were some heroes and fairies who banded together, determined to beat them. They named themselves the League of Dawn. It took a lot of power, and not all of them made it, but in the end they defeated the Fengari, caging them in the three moons of Terra, where they have been since. But now...it appears they are free."

"Is there any way we can help Amara?" Sandra put in.

"There is," Faragonda admitted, much to the Kix's relief. "There is one book which can help us, it is not easy for me to retrieve, but I will." She closed her eyes and began murmuring under her breath. Within moments a heavy book materialized out of thin air, spinning slowly down until it rested on the desk. Faragonda looked intensely at it, the book magically flipped open to a page on reversing spells made by the Fengari.

"Someone get Amara," Faragonda instructed. Wendy offered, shutting the door hastily behind her. She returned shortly, a lifeless Amara following quietly.

Faragonda made her way carefully towards them, placing her hand on Amara's head, concentrating as gold magic spilled from her hands. The Headmistress began chanting under her breath, a series of words in Latin, all the while holding the fairy close to her.

Amara began to stir, the life that had been taken from her returning. Her head lifted, her gaze flitting around the room, unfocused. Her eyes rested on the window. A few moments later and Amara had perked up considerably, standing a little straighter, her muscles more tensed.

"Girls?" Her voice was hoarse, as though she hadn't spoken in years.

"Amara!" they chorused, rushing to her side and embracing her.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Sandra mumbled into Amara's shoulder. "We were worried sick about you! Now that you're normal again, do you recall what happened?"

Amara deliberated the words. "I think so. Me and Faith were trying on clothes, she went to try on a dress and I said I'd tell her if it looked good when a girl, I forgot her name, came up to me telling me to come see something. I followed, and she had disappeared down an alley. A man came towards me from the darkness, put his hands on my head and—that's all I remember."

"Very strange indeed," Faragonda speculated. "At least you're now safe, that's what matters most. I will have to do more research on the Fengari, so that we are better prepared."

"Thank you, Miss," Amara interrupted. "I really appreciate you helping me."

"You're very welcome," Faragonda replied. "For now, though, I suggest you girls go to your room and rest. It is Sunday, after all, and you need to be in top condition for classes tomorrow."

"Wait, classes?" Amara wailed. "Do I _really_ have to go to class?"

"Oh, Amara!" Wendy laughed. "You never change, do you?"

 **OoOoO**

"When will get our powers?" Ebony demanded, hands on her hips, scowling at the Fengari.

Ponos raised an eyebrow. "Somebody's getting impatient."

"We have waited long enough," Ebony spat. "You've taken your time, deliberated where to attack first, and now we want our powers that you promised us."

"Believe me," Cora added coldly. "You _don't_ want to break a promise with the Evix."

"Fine." Thymos rolled his eyes. "Get ready. Stand in a circle around us, every one on you in front of every one of us. Good. Now, close your eyes and imagine power coursing through you, running into your blood-vessels, filling your heart and pumping round your body."

Vein-like cords, glowing eerily, wrapped themselves around the Evix's waists, circling round until they formed a large belt, glittering with deep set jewels.

"That's it?" Cora snapped, crossing her arms.

Foros groaned. "You witches are so desperate, it pains me. Yes, that's all it is. Now, as for harnessing your spells, it's going to take lots of practice. What we've given you is quite like gloomix, which I'm sure you've heard of. We will teach you everything there is to know."

Ebony grinned. "Those fairies won't know what hit them."

 **OoOoO**

"Therefore, if you want to transform into your hair from one color to the next, it all requires concentration," Wizgiz explained, gesturing madly and swinging his legs. "Any questions before we start?" Several hands raised. "No? Good, okay, you can begin now."

Amara returned her gaze to the mirror in her hands and closed her eyes. _Focus_. The man. The alley. Her mind. _What had happened to her?_

"Something the matter, Amara?" Wizgiz tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes, startled and ruffled. "No, sir, sorry. I was trying to focus."

"Hmm," Wizgiz mused. "Focus harder, there wasn't even a trace of color."

Amara sighed. "Yes, sir." She took a deep breath, thinking about her long brown locks, deep pink sprouting from the roots and covering her hair. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of rich magenta hair.

"It worked!" Amara squealed. She looked at Wendy and her mouth dropped open. "Um, is your hair meant to be bright green, or is that an accident?"

"It's an accident!" Wendy exclaimed, clutching at her head. "Why can I never get the hang of this?"

After class the girls headed back to their dorm, ready to crash after a long day. Amara was still shaky, her mind reeling for no reason at times, but slowly things were getting better, her thoughts clearer. Lia was on the phone, her face contorted and, by the looks of it, clearly not enjoying the conversation.

"Just knock it off, okay?" she snapped. "No, I won't. Don't speak to me like that. Are you out of your mind? Forget it. I have to go now, goodnight. I'll talk later." Lia snapped the phone shut, fuming, her fists clenched. She sat down, hands in head.

"Everything okay?" Wendy asked gently, placing a hand delicately on her friend's back.

Lia sighed. "No. My parents are insisting that I can't come back for the upcoming holidays."

"Holidays?" Gemma's eyes widened in surprise. "When do we get _holidays_?"

"I don't know, in about two weeks, I think," Lia answered. "Anyway, the problem is that my parents seriously prefer my younger brother to me and they always tell me 'why can't you be like your brother?' and I don't think I can take it any longer."

"That's horrible!" Amara exclaimed. "How could your parents prefer one child over another?"

"It doesn't matter." Lia shrugged, wiping her arm across her face. "Did you girls hear something?"

"No," Sandra said, frowning. "Why, did you?"

"It's probably nothing," Lia insisted. "Perhaps I'm just overly paranoid or something...either way, I think we should probably start doing our homework."

"That," Wendy agreed, "I can definitely say is a good idea."

 **OoOoO**

Curtains whipped in the wind, the windows banging from time to time. Cora flicked her hand and the windows sealed shut. Ebony perched on a chair, examining her new transformation. They didn't have a new outfit, only the coil wrapped around their waist was different.

"How about we try out our new powers?" Bea suggested, striding over from her desk.

"On what?" Cora countered. "Headmistress Talon is strictly against using magic outside of class, you know that, so there's nothing we could do without getting expelled."

"Don't worry about that," Ebony interrupted. "The woods are filled with plenty of things that we can experiment on, monsters, plants and all sorts. Maybe we'll even come across a fairy."

"Ooh!" Cora perked up. "Now _that_ would be fun!"

They teleported outside, and began to drift with the wind towards the woods. They were dark at night, menacing in the eerie moonlight, giving off a sinister vibe.

"There isn't anything _too_ dangerous, is there?" Bea mumbled, shaking slightly despite the warm air.

Ebony rolled her eyes. "My goodness, Bea, chill out. There's nothing to be afraid of in the forest. In case you forgot, we can easily control whatever we want."

Bea's mood wasn't lightened at all and she followed the other two witches at a slight distance, her fists balled as she bit her lip.

"I really don't like this," she muttered, but Cora and Ebony chose to ignore her statement. Bea noticed in the distance a girl, trapped in some tree roots, twisting and turning. Cora and Ebony flew ahead, but their friend hung back. The girl looked to be in serious trouble. Without another moment of hesitation, she dived down, reaching the girl.

"Are you okay?" Bea asked. "Right. Stupid question. Here, let me help you." She held out her hands and snakes swirled from the ground, pulling at the tree branches and roots until the girl was free, gasping for air and attempting to sit up.

"Who are you?" the girl managed to utter in her British accent, falling backwards.

Bea caught her and held her up. "Bea. Who are you, and what are you doing on your own?"

"I'm Gemma." The girl coughed. "I came out because I heard someone crying out for help, and I thought I should go. I should've realized that it was a trap. By what, I don't know, but a trap it was."

"I'm so sorry," Bea said sincerely, her eyes searching Gemma's. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know. I'd be more than happy to do something to make you feel safe."

Gemma extended a hand, Bea pulling her up. Gemma flung her arms around the girl, smiling.

"Why the hug?" Bea blushed bright red.

"Just saying a quick thanks," Gemma answered, her cheeks colored lightly. "Maybe I'll see you around again, who knows."

"Yeah," Bea agreed, nodding. "That would be nice." She cleared her throat. "I should get going." Her hand was still in Gemma's, and she didn't want to let go. She blushed at the thought, she had to let go. How crazy of her to be holding hands with a fairy, of all people!

"Oh, um, bye," Gemma mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear. She pulled her hand away, both girls feeling slightly empty, and fluttered away into the night.

Bea exhaled slowly. "What in Merlin's name just happened?"

 **A/N: So...what did you think? Did you like it? Did ya, did ya? Sorry, I just think this chapter was really nice. Also, if you disapprove of homosexual couples, I recommend you refrain from reading, or just skip over some parts. It's not like the whole story will be focused on it, but it will be a topic that is mentioned from time to time and written about. I promise though that things won't get too extreme, for any couples, since this is rated T, not M. And at the start of the chapter I will mention if there are any topics mentioned or discussed that some people may be uncomfortable with.**

 **Anyway, please review! It really makes me smile and encourages me. I know sometimes it seems to take a lot of time, and it can so I understand you there, but just a quick word like, "good story" or "nice" or "update soon" can make all the difference to me. Well, I hope you all liked it and thank you to those who read this! Also, I will be starting a new question thing at the end of each chapter, so that you can answer in a review :)**

 **Questions:**

 **1) What are your thoughts on the Evix teaming up with the Fengari?**

 **2) Is the spell on Amara really gone? Or are there traces of it left behind?**

 **3) What's going on with Bea and Gemma?**

 **\- Desiree (p.s. More chapters coming soon—more reviews=quicker updates!)**


End file.
